FOUND
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE UP. Sequel to LOST -- read that before you read this. Full Summary inside. S/OC. R&R. No flames!
1. Going Back

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

**_Title: FOUND  
Summary: AU. Sequel to LOST -- read that before you read this. Starts out in Season 5 episode 316. Riley and the Oceanic 6 are one step closer to going back to the island. But when they do go back...what will they find? More importantly, will Sawyer and Riley get back together, or has he moved on? Read to find out! S/OC. R&R -- NO FLAMES!  
Rating: T_****_ to be safe  
Pairing: Sawyer/OC  
Spoilers: Basically, this is gonna follow the rest of Season 5:)_**

**_A/N: All flashbacks in this story will deal with Riley's life before she boarded Oceanic 815._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Going Back_**

_" You're insane, that'll never work."_

_I sighed and threw a blouse and some jeans into the suitcase on my bed._

_" Look, you hired me to do this, Jake."I snapped, " You didn't tell me how, or why, or when I had to do this. All's I know is he pissed you off somehow."_

_Jake rolled his eyes._

_" Come on, Snake, think about it," he said, " You do this my way --"_

_" No!" I said angrily, turning to face him. " We have a deal -- I do this my way. Then I'm done working for you."_

_" Uh-uh," he said and forced me against the wall. " You're mine. I decide when I'm done with you."_

_" Let go," I said as his face moved closer to mine. " Jake, you're hurting me..."_

The night seemed to drag on forever as I followed Eloise down into an older part of the church, Jack, Sun, Desmond and Ben behind me. She opened a door that bore a Dharma symbol on it and we went inside. My jaw dropped -- it was like a tracking station. A huge pendulum swung through the middle, making a mark on the floor. Other marks accompanied it, marking a spot on what seemed to be a huge map of the world. One of the old computers was set up next to a chalkboard that had a bunch of complicated equations on it.

" What is this place?" asked Jack.

" The Dharma Inititiative called it the Lamp Post," answered Eloise. " This is how they found the island."

" Whoopee," I muttered under my breath, my sleep-deprived brain not wanting to cooperate with me.

" Did you know about this place?" Jack asked, looking over at Ben.

" No," he answered, " No, I didn't."

I looked over at Eloise.

" Is he telling the truth?" I asked.

She chuckled.

" Probably not," she replied and launched into an explanation as to how the island was found, why we had never been rescued. " Now while the movements of the island may seem random, this man and his team created a series of equations that tell with a high degree of probability, where the island will be at a certain point in _time_." she looked around at all of us. " Windows, as it were, that while open, provide a route back. Unfortunately, these windows don't stay open very long. Yours closes in thirty six hours."

" Um, excuse me, am I really hearing this?" said Desmond incredulously, " That's what this is about? You're all going back to the island? Willingly?"

Sun and I nodded.

" Yes," said Jack, " Why are you here, Desmond?"

" I came here to deliver a message," he scoffed, before turning to Eloise, " Daniel Faraday -- your son -- sent me here. He told me to tell you that the people on the island need your help. That only you could help them. He didn't say Sun. He didn't say Jack. He didn't say Riley. He didn't say Ben. He said you."

Eloise looked surprised.

" But I _am_ helping, dear," she said.

" Consider the message delivered," he snapped.

As he turned to go, Eloise called,

" I'm sorry to have to tell you this Desmond, but the island isn't done with you yet."

I barely listened as Desmond ranted to Jack about loosing four years of his life because of Eloise...because she'd told him his purpose was to go to the island. Then he left, slamming the door behind him. I saw Ben staring at the place where the Scot had been, as though he was planning something. Eloise turned back to Jack and handed him a binder. She explained that we would have to be on flight 316 to Guam if we wanted to return to the island.

" And what if we can't get anyone else to come with us?" asked Jack and I knew he was thinking about Kate and Sayid. " What if we're it?"

She hesitated.

" All I can tell you, is that the result would be unpredictable," she said finally.

" So that's it?" I said, " We just get on that flight and hope that it works? That's it?"

" For you three, yes." said Eloise, looking from me, to Sun, then to Ben. Then she looked at Jack. " You and I aren't finished though."

* * *

Later, I lay in my car -- Jack had graciously dropped me off back at the marina where I found my car still parked in the same spot. I didn't feel like making an unnecessary reservation at another hotel. Suddenly someone knocked on the window and I groaned, sitting up slowly.

" What the hell --?"

Then I looked at the window and screamed.

Jake was standing outside my car and he looked pissed.

* * *

**okay it probably doesn't seem like much, but please review -- and no flames!!!**


	2. I Can't Do This Anymore

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

**Chapter 2: I Can't Do This Anymore**

" Open the damn door, Riley!" shouted Jake.

I shook my head in terror.

" Don't make me open it myself!" he warned. I curled myself into a ball and waited...for what, I wasn't sure...but I knew he meant to kill me. And I wasn't ready to die.

" Get the hell out of here, Jake!" I shouted.

" Wrong answer," he said, breathing heavily. I covered my head with my arms as I heard him kick the rear window in. Glass showered over me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt it getting stuck in my hair and knicking my skin. He opened the door and grabbed my arm. I cried out as I hit the ground when he yanked me out of the car. " You're gonna pay for what you did, you bitch."

" Oh yeah, how is the knee?" I asked coldly.

" What do you think?" he snapped. " It's still in my damn knee."

" It's been in your knee for over a month?" I said mildly, " Boy, you _are _tough."

I watched in horror as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head.

" Sayonara," he breathed.

What happened next was a blur. A bodily form came rushing forward and tackled Jake to the ground before he could pull the trigger. I heard the sickening noise of a neck breaking and began crawling away, fearing for my life.

" Riley?"

The voice that spoke was not Jake's. It was Sayid's. I felt him gently grip turn me onto my back.

" What happened?" he asked. Then he shook his head. " No, I'm taking you to Jack. You can tell me on the way to his place."

" I thought you weren't --"

" I don't know what to do about that anymore," he said as he carefully cleared the glass out of the back seat of my car. He lifted me in his arms and laid me across the seat before getting in the driver's seat.

" He's my old boss," I said hoarsely, " He called me last week, said something was up. Sayid," I found myself in a sudden panic. " Jake knew we're lying. He knew, just like Steve knows!"

" Steve is not going to hurt you," said Sayid calmly, " and you saw me take care of Jake. They're not your problem anymore."

I sighed.

" Anyway Jake tried to kill me, so I shot him in the knee. I just couldn't return the favor." I paused. " I can't do this anymore, Sayid. It's just way too much."

Sayid said nothing. I pulled out my cell and dialled Jack's number. He didn't pick up so I tried his cell phone instead.

" He -- Hello?" Dammit, I'd woken him up. Whatever. I was in need of medical attention and didn't have time for the hospital.

" Jack? It's Riley. Where are you? I tried calling you at your condo --"

" Sorry, I'm at Kate's." What the hell was he doing there? I thought his relationship with Kate was over. " What's up?"

" Look, I need medical attention, I'll give you details later." I looked over at Sayid. " Can you hand me my jacket? It's in the passenger seat and I need to get this bleeding stopped."

" Here," he said, tossing it over the seat to me, his eyes never leaving the road.

" Whoah, who's with you?" he asked.

" Sayid," I said, hissing in pain as I pressed my jacket against my shoulder. " Is it okay if he just drops me there? I just --"

I heard him say something to Kate who said something back, then he got back on the line.

" Yeah. Just tell him to bring you here."

" Alright. See you in a few."

" 'Bye."

He hung up.

" He's at Kate's," I called, " Wants you to drop me there."

" Alright," he replied. " How bad --"

I grimmaced.

" I dunno, I'm not a doctor. Bleeding's starting to slow...maybe that's a good thing."

Fifteen minutes later, Sayid pulled my car into the driveway of Kate's house.

" Can you --" he asked as he opened the rear door.

" Yeah," I gasped, " Just, just a little dizzy."

" I'm not surprised," he said, " You're loosing blood. If you're lucky Jack won't need to give you a transfusion. C'mon."

I felt him gently grip my shoulder to keep me steady but I could feel my knees buckling under me.

" Sayid I think --"

Then everything went black.

* * *

_" M'am? Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but could you answer your cell? The ringer's driving my three-year-old insane."_

_I looked up and saw a woman who was around my age, struggling with a toddler that was screaming his head off._

_" Oh, sorry." I appologized and answered my phone. " Hello?"_

_" Riley? Oh I'm so glad I caught you. It's mom."_

_" Why are you calling --" I started._

_" Sweetie I haven't heard from you since you took off with that Jake fellow three years ago." said Francine Carlen. " I'm just making sure you're okay."_

_I snorted._

_" Mom if you wanted to be sure I was okay, maybe you should have tried calling more often."_

_" Riley, you were always hard headed." replied Francine, " You could have had the decency to call me yourself."_

_" You know exactly why I never call," I snapped, " My flight is boarding, I have to go."_

_" Where are you flying to?"_

_I bit my lip._

_" None of your business. Bye Mom. I love you." I hung up and stowed my phone in my bag before getting up and heading towards the gate._

" Mmpphh," I groaned and tried to roll over. Someone shoved me gently back onto my back.

" Uh-uh, no moving right now, Riley."

My eyes opened and I realized I was lying on a bed. Jack and Kate were standing next to it, watching me apprehensively.

" How long was I --"

" Half an hour," said Kate as she handed me a glass of water which I gratefully accepted.

" Sayid said you were attacked," said Jack, " What happened?"

" M-My old boss," I said shakily, " He tried to kill me. Which seems pretty understandable seeing as I shot him over a month ago." I sighed. " If Sayid hadn't showed up, I'd probably be dead. Where is he?"

" He left about twenty minutes ago."replied Kate.

" Ah. How bad --"

" The cut in your shoulder had a few fragments of glass, which luckily, I was able to remove," said Jack wearily. " You didn't loose a whole lot of blood so no transfusion." he was silent for a moment. " Why exactly did he try to kill you?"

" He knew we're lying," I said, " He threatened to expose all of us."

" Sayid said he was dead."

I nodded mutely, suddenly overcome by exhaustion.

" Hey what time does the plane leave tomorrow?"

" It leaves at noon," replied Jack, " Listen, you have everything you need? Sayid left your car in the driveway so --"

" Yeah. Yeah I'm ready to go. Just let me...let me sleep..."

My voice trailed off as sleep finally overcame me.

* * *

**okay thus ends chapter 2! I will have chapter 3 up sometime soon. please review and NO FLAMES!**


	3. Going Home Finally

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

* * *

**Momo-Lost Addict: thanks:). well now that Jake's dead we have a new villain in our mist. and you probably know who he is. My only hint is that he was in the prequel.;) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going Home -- Finally**

_The sunlight glared sharply off the windshield of the cab I'd hailed once I left the Sydney Airport. My cell rang and I begrudgingly answered it._

_" So how was the flight?"_

_I rolled my eyes and quickly gave the driver the address of the hotel where I would be staying._

_" Peachy. But that's not why you called, is it, Jake."_

_" Hey just making sure things are going well for you, Snake."_

_" Stop calling me that," I said angrily, " You know exactly why I don't like that nickname."_

_" Yeah, and if it didn't stop me from using it before, it won't stop me now. Call me when you get this done. Got it?"_

_" Mmhmm," I said as the cab pulled up to my hotel. I threw a few bills over the seat and grabbed my luggage. " Whatever. Bye."_

I groaned when I realized that my body was waking up. I didn't want to get out of the bed. I didn't want to open my eyes, and I most certainly did not want to move: my shoulder was paining me worse than ever. I rolled onto my good side and reluctantly checked the clock -- 10:50 AM. _Damn it, _I thought irritably as I got out of the bed and walked downstairs. I could hear Jack talking as I neared the kitchen.

" -- I thought, who the hell's gonna see his feet?" he said, " And so I--I had these old white tennis shoes, and I just said, 'Use these. Put these on him.' 'Cause he wasn't worth a nice pair of shoes to me." he paused and chuckled. " Or the time it would take to go and get them."

" So why don't you get rid of them?" asked Kate. " Why hold on to something that makes you feel sad?"

I yelped a little bit as pain shot through my shoulder which caused both him and Kate to look over at me.

" 'Mornin', Riley," said Kate.

" Hey Kate," I said, managing a small smile.

Jack got up from the table and walked over to me.

" How're you feelin'?" he asked.

I grimmaced.

" Ehhh I'll live." I looked at the floor for a few moments, dazed. Somehow I couldn't believe I was going back to the island. It felt like a dream.

Jack's phone rang and he looked appologetically from Kate to me.

" Go ahead," she said. " Riley you wanna take your car to the airport or --"

" It'd probably be better if I hitched a ride with either of you...how am I gonna explain a bashed in window and blood on the back seat?" I said, laughing weakly. " I'll hitch a ride with you...if that's okay?"

" Perfectly fine," she said calmly. " I'm about ready to go. Just give me a sec to finish my hair and then we'll get out of here."

We watched Jack close his cell and head for the door, hollering good-bye over his shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, Kate and I left en route to the airport.

* * *

I couldn't help but cry as we sat at a stop light, less than 5 minutes from the airport.

" What's wrong?" asked Kate as she handed me a tissue.

I wiped furiously at my eyes.

" Nothing," I said.

" Riley, come on," she replied irritably, " What do you have to be upset about -- you're going to see Sawyer in a few hours and everything --"

" Don't say it!" I snapped. " Don't you dare say everything is fine because it's not."

" Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, trying to sound reasonable. " Come on." she coaxed as the light turned green. " You can tell me."

" You are peer pressure at it's finest," I said, turning to look out the window, " I'm totally caving."

She didn't miss the sarcasm in my voice.

" Riley."

" Look, it's none of your business, okay?" I said finally, noting a deep green sedan that had been following us for several blocks. " I don't ask you what you did with Aaron, you don't ask me about my life. Just drive okay."

* * *

_" Excuse me sir?" I said as I leaned against the front desk in the hotel lobby. I'd been in Sydney a total of three days and had no luck. Where in the world was the stupid convention? Wasn't this guy supposed to be easy to find? If he wasn't, Jake had left some crucial info out and I was fully prepared to kick his ass when I got home. " Could you tell me where the Greater World Philosophic Convention is taking place? I was supposed to meet my boss a few days ago and I've not heard one word from him. I'm afraid he might be in trouble."_

_The attendant smiled brightly at me._

_" Certainly, miss," he checked his computer. Philosophy...yeah right. Who did this guy think he was kidding? " Alright, it's being held downtown across from the Opera House. Would you like directions?"_

_" Yes," I said as gratefully as I could muster. " Thank you so much, sir."_

_He printed them up and handed them to me. In a flash I was out the door._

" Sun, hey." said Jack. " You okay?" he said to me.

" Fine." I answered, not in the mood to discuss my throbbing shoulder.

" You're surprised to see me?" asked Sun.

" I just...thought maybe you'd changed your mind." he said.

" If there's even a chance that Jin is alive," she replied, " I have to be on that plane."

" Same goes for me," I said, smiling slightly, " Well, replace Jin with Sawyer and you get why I'm going back."

Sun laughed and clapped me on the shoulder before walking away. My eyes fell on Sayid, who to my shock was being escorted by...was that a US Air Marshal? What had he done? Then I saw Hurley heaving a guitar case towards the gate and smiled a little to myself. We were going home.

* * *

A few minutes later I was in my seat on the plane, diagonal from where Sayid sat.

" No! He can't come!" I heard Hurley shout suddenly.

Jack sighed.

" If you wanna get back, this is how it's gonna have to be." he said.

" Who told you to be here, Hugo?" asked Ben.

I heard the flight attendant say something then Jack walked past me, clutching what looked like a beat up envelope in his hand. Ben walked by me next and I gasped. One arm was in a sling and his face and neck was spattered with blood.

" Gonna tell me how you got like that?" I asked him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

" No." he said simply.

" I saw you." I said in a low even voice. " After Desmond left the church. You watched him go. So I know this has something to do with him. What happened?!"

" None of your business, Riley." he said in the same low voice and continued to his seat.

* * *

**thus ends chapter 3. hope you liked it! please review! NO FLAMES!**


	4. What Happens Now?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: What Happens Now?_**

_My head was throbbing slightly as I walked into the big auditorium where the huge convention was supposed to be. I saw a registration desk and walked up to it._

_" G'Day miss," said one of the men politely, " How can we help you?"_

_I flashed what I hoped was my most charming smile at him._

_" Hi, my name is Grace Norton," I said, " I have a three 'o clock meeting with the man in charge? Mr. Richard Alpert of Mittelos Bioscience?"_

" Riley?" I heard Jack's voice say, " Riley, come on, you gotta wake up now."

I started and looked around the plane in alarm.

" Jack, what --"

" You okay?" he asked, " You looked like you were having some kind of fit."

" Bad dream," I said calmly, " Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He stared at me thoughtfully.

Are you sure?" he said tentatively. " I hate to be blunt, but you look like hell."

I felt the tears coming again but held them back.

" Well if you'd been through what I have, you'd look like that too." I said, my voice trembling.

" You wanna talk about it?"

" Why would I do that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" It might help," he said.

" Jack?"

" Yeah?"

" Go back to your seat," I said quietly, and turned to stare out the window.

Minutes later, the plane shook suddenly. I heard the flight attendants shouting for everyone to put their seatbelts on. I fastened mine quickly. There were a few screams as the plane shook again and then I heard a weird noise. There was a brilliant flash of light, then I knew no more.

* * *

_" Miss Norton, I'm afraid Mr. Alpert isn't here," said one of the two men registering people attending the convention. " Shall I give him a message for you?"_

_" Yeah," I snapped, " Tell him that Jacob Franklin sent me to see him and that it is very important that he call me on my cell phone as soon as possible."_

_He scribbled what I had said onto a slip of paper and pocketed it._

_" I'll see that he gets the message," he promised._

_I turned and left. An hour later, I was sitting in a local bar, wallowing, when my cell rang._

_" Hello?"_

_" You should really try and make these appointments, Richard," I said quietly when I recognized his voice. " Then I wouldn't have to go hunting you all over the world. Now we need to meet."_

_" Where?"_

_" You know where," I said monotonously and hung up._

" Woah, come on, breathe. Easy, take it easy. Deep breaths."

I gasped for air as I fought for control of my aching lungs. Jack was supporting my shoulders and Kate was holding my hand.

" There you go," he said, smiling at me when I'd gotten my breathing under my own control. " Can you stand?"

I groaned quietly as the two of them helped me to my feet.

" Dude, you okay?" asked Hurley.

I smiled at him.

" I'm fine." I looked over at Jack. " Where're Sun and Sayid?"

" Where's Ben?" said Kate.

Jack shrugged.

" Do any of you remember crashing?" he asked.

I shook my head.

" No. All I remember is the turbulence...then that light. Woke up right here." I said.

Kate and Hurley shook their heads. They didn't remember crashing either. Jack sighed.

" Alright," he said, " Let's spread out, search the jungle. We come across anyone from the plane, we'll --"

I held up my hand to stop him, my heart beating a mile a minute. He, Kate and Hurley froze: they heard it too -- the sound of a vehicle approaching. I could hear some old seventies song blaring but didn't really pay attention. Jack grabbed my arm when we saw the man who'd been driving it get out, grab his gun, and point it at us. I couldn't speak. The others looked shocked also.

" Jin?" said Hurley in amazement.

* * *

_" I'm not telling you anything." said Alpert._

_I smiled wryly and leaned back in my chair._

_" Yeah you are." I paused. " I know he's here. You can't hide him from me."_

_I sighed._

_" Look, Danny pissed Jake off. You know he's here in Sydney. That's why I came to you."_

_" Riley, I can't tell you where he is. I don't even know where he is."_

_I laughed._

_" You're lying. Look, Richard. I get it. You're trying to protect your employees. But you need to understand something."_

_" And what's that?" he asked._

_Now I leaned forward a little._

_" If I don't deal with him now, Jake will. And it won't be pleasant, compared to what I could do to him."_

" Riley? Riley, come on, it's okay."

Jack stood outside the Dharma van, one hand held out to me.

" Jack, I can't," I said anxiously. " He -- He won't recognize me."

" That's a lame excuse and you know it." said Kate, " He's standing fifty feet from me and I can tell by the look on his face, he's wondering where you are."

" It's okay," repeated Jack. " Just give me your hand."

I hesitated, then cautiously put my hand in his and he helped me out of the van. I took a deep breaths and looked at Kate, who stepped aside. Then I saw him standing next to a Dharma jeep. Sawyer was staring at us all with something close to disbelief on his face.

* * *

**And that does it for Chapter 4! OMG I freaking loved episode 8: LaFleur las night! It was frickin' amazinggggggg. AND I DON'T WANNA WAIT 2 WEEKS FOR A NEW EPISODE!!!!!!:( Anyhoo, please review and NO FLAMES!!!!!**


	5. Reunion

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

**_A/N: I'm basing this chapter off the promos for the new episode entitled Namaste. I just couldn't wait two weeks to write a new chapter. LOL._**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5: Reunion_**

For a moment, nobody moved. I felt lightheaded. Jack gently gripped my arm to keep me upright.

" Stay calm," he whispered. " It's okay."

Hurley was the first one to move. He gave Sawyer a huge hug. I heard him laugh, the sound sent shivers down my spine. He nodded at Jack, then hugged Kate. Then he looked at me.

" Riley?" he said. I felt a slight thrill at hearing him say my name.

" James." I said. Oh great, cue the waterworks. I thought as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around me, puling me tightly against him. I buried my face in his chest, hoping it would help stifle my sobs. When I looked up at him, he laid one hand on the ruined side my face and kissed me.

" Well that definitely worth waiting for," I said, as I wiped my eyes when we broke apart. I heard Kate and Jack laughing behind me but I didn't care. " So tell me -- what's up with all the Dharma jumpsuits and stuff?"

He looked hesitant. I took those few seconds to read the name on his jumpsuit: LaFleur -- Head of Security.

" Hey," said Jack. " Just tell us what the hell's goin' on here, man."

" Look," said Sawyer after a few moments. He dropped his arms from around me. " You guys gotta stay put. Don't go nowhere, don't do nothin' --"

" Sawyer," said Jack, " That would be a whole lot easier if we had more information. Now tell us what's going on."

" Look I can't do anything for you guys til I talk with the others --"

" Others?" snapped Kate, " What the hell --"

" Kate," said Sawyer, " I'm not with the Others." he paused. " I'm with Dharma."

" WHAT?!"

" Look," he said impatiently, " I wish I had time to sit here and tell y'all what happened over the last three years, but I don't." he sighed. " Look, just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I figure things out. Jin!" Jin walked around the other side of the van and Sawyer gestured for him to follow him back to the jeep. They exchanged a few words then both came back to talk to us.

" What exactly do you have to figure out?" I pressed him, my eyes narrowed.

He stared at me for a long moment and gently squeezed my shoulder. I yelped in pain and his eyes widened.

" Snake, you're bleeding." he said.

" It's nothin'," I said, gasping slightly, a wave of dizziness overcoming me, " Look don't worry 'bout me. It's just a cut --"

Jack moved forward and ripped my sleeve to get to the wound.

" Riley you tore your stitches." he said.

" It wasn't James' fault," I said through gritted teeth. " Must've happened before I woke up in the jungle."

" She needs medical attention," Jack told Sawyer, " I can't do anything here for her."

Sawyer hesitated for a moment. I could tell he didn't want to risk me dying from blood loss, but he didn't want to blow whatever cover he and the ones who had stayed had either.

" I'll take her to the compound," he said finally, " but you three gotta stay here. Understand?"

" James!" said Jin suddenly as Sawyer carried me back to the jeep. He hurried over as Sawyer was putting me into the passenger seat. " What will you tell Horace?"

Sawyer hesitated.

" I'll figure it out." he said finally.

_

* * *

_

A million thoughts raced through Sawyer's head as he drove towards the Barracks. Every now and again, he would glance at Riley, who had fallen asleep -- or passed out, he couldn't be sure which -- in the passenger seat. He had missed her so much. His heart ached for her when he thought about what she could have gone through. Considering the bits and pieces she had told him about her past, it hadn't been easy. He groaned when another thought occured to him: _What the hell am I gonna tell Juliet?_

Riley stirred and opened her eyes.

" Hey," he said. " You okay?"

" It hurts," she groaned. " James --"

" Hey," he said, " You're going to be okay. I promise."

She said nothing and when he glanced at her again she had fainted.

" Hang in there, baby," he muttered. " Hang on please hang on."

He stopped only once to turn off the pylons and then drive through, figuring it would be quicker than going the entire way around like he usually did. Parking a short distance from the first house, he pulled her out and ran towards the infirmary.

" Jim!" he heard Horace shout, " Jim what the --"

" Look, boss, I promise I'll explain but right now she needs help. I gotta take her to the infirmary!" Sawyer shouted over his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, after a heated argument with the doctor, who refused to treat a 'hostile'.

" She ain't a hostile, you jackass," snapped Sawyer angrily, " She escaped them. She was part of my boat crew."

" So what?" the doctor snapped back, " Doesn't give me a valid reason to do anything for her."

" What's going on?" a new voice asked and Sawyer turned to see Juliet standing in the doorway.

" Jules, just go back to the motor pool --" he started.

" No, James." she replied. She was the only one who called him that in Dharma. Everyone else called him Jim or Mr. Lafleur. " Who was that you brought back?"

Sawyer sighed and stepped out of her line of vision. Her mouth fell open when she realized it was Riley the two men had been arguing about.

" You have to help her," she said, turning to stare at him.

" Why don't you?" he accused, " You helped Amy with her baby. I'm not touching this woman --"

" Fine," snapped Juliet. " Move over." she shoved past him. Sawyer smirked as he watched the doctor leave in an angry huff. Juliet turned to look at him.

" Does this mean what I think it means?" she said as she checked the wound in Riley's shoulder.

Sawyer nodded.

" Yeah. I found them." he said. " Rather, Jin found 'em."

" Where are they?"

" Still in the north valley with Jin." he sighed. " I gotta figure out a way to bring them in without blowing everything we got here."

" Just say they were part of your boat crew and got taken by the Others and escaped."

" You make it sound so easy."

" It should be. You used to lie for a living if I remember correctly."

" You would know -- read everything in my file didn't ya?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning Riley's injury.

" Hey Jim," both Sawyer and Juliet turned to see Horace staring at them. " Can I have a word?"

Sawyer hesitated.

" Go," said Juliet, " She'll be fine, I promise."

Sawyer sighed and followed Horace outside.

" Out with it." said Horace. " Who is she?"

Sawyer stared at him.

" Jim, she obviously means something to you, you were in a panic when you ran in there with her." he continued. " Just tell me who she is and what she's doing here."

Sawyer groaned.

" You remember I told you we crashed and we were looking for our crew when we found Amy right?" he said.

Horace nodded. Sawyer sighed. So far so good.

" Riley was part of the crew, and she was my girlfriend. Jin phoned in, told me he found the crew in the jungle, they said they'd been taken by the hostiles after we got separated. Riley was hurt bad so they told me to take her and come back for them."

Horace was quiet for a minute. Then,

" Tell Jin to bring them in. I'd like to talk to them myself." he said finally.

Sawyer sighed in relief.

" Yeah sure, boss."

_

* * *

_

" Mmmph."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in what appeared to be an examination table.

" Hey you're awake." I looked over to see Sawyer sitting in one of those uncomfortable fold-out chairs, reading a book.

" Hey," I said, smiling at him. " How long have you been sitting there?"

" A while," he said, setting his book aside and scooting the chair closer to me. " Horace wanted to talk to you himself but I convinced him you'd be more comfortable with me."

" Awww you're sweet." I said.

He smiled back at me.

" You feeling okay?"

" A little dizzy but I'll live." I replied. " I missed you."

" Missed you too," he said quietly. " Seriously, you have no idea." He reached over and stroked my hair. " So tell me...what happened?"

" You mean my face?"

He nodded silently.

" It happened after the freighter exploded," I said quietly. " I was in a coma for two months."

" I thought you were dead." he said sadly, " I got back to the beach and Juliet and I...we saw the smoke. It scared the shit out of me."

" I'm sorry," I said softly. " The others...are they with you?"

" Nah," he muttered, " 'S just me, Juliet, Dan and Miles."

" What?" I said, " What about Rose, Bernard...Claire, Charlotte, Neil?"

" Charlotte and Neil are dead," he said quietly, " Rose, Bernard...Claire...it's anyone's guess."

His voice had a bitter edge to it. I lifted my hand and gently laid it on top of his where it rested somewhere close to my left hip.

" It's not your fault." I said.

" Sure feels like it." he said. " Listen, Riles, you're gonna need a cover story. It's 1977 here...no one knows anything about Oceanic or the crash."

" What?!" I cried, then yelped in pain when my shoulder twinged in pain. " It was 2008 when we left --"

" Sshh, calm down okay." he implored. " I can't explain anything right now." he paused. " You trust me, right?"

" I always have," I said simply.

He helped me sit up and hugged me.

" I'll make you a deal," he said, " When we get this cleared up, I'll tell you everything that happened here if you tell me what went on with you."

" Deal." I said.

_

* * *

_

**_Okay, how was this because I wanted to do the whole reunion between Sawyer and Riley like soooo bad. LOL. Please review and NO FLAMES!!!!_**


	6. Readjusting

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

**_A/N: OMG so I was thinking about this -- and i have a wicked awesome theory on where the show could possibly go through season 6...and hey I'm probably wrong but it seems sort of likely I guess...but does anybody else think the show could end with the Purge? Seems pretty logical since the island stopped moving through time and mostly everybody's joined Dharma...just a thought.;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter _****_6: Readjusting_**

_" Oh you've gotta be kidding me."_

_" I'm not. I did my job, I'm getting a flight out of here first thing tomorrow." I said._

_" No," snapped Jake, " You haven't done what I hired you to do, Riley. We had a deal."_

_" Yeah, we did," I snapped, " The deal was to find Danny and do nothing else. He's here in Sydney." I scanned the street across from where I sat on my bench. " Alpert left yesterday after I talked to him. No one has seen him, no one knows where he is or where he ran off to."_

_" I don't care. You finish what you started. Otherwise you'll work for me til the day you die."_

" What's your name?"

I flinched. Sawyer touched my arm, letting me know it was okay.

" Riley," I said, " Riley Carlen. What's yours?"

" Horace," he replied, eyeing me warily from where he leaned against the opposite wall, " Horace Goodspead."

" Nice to meet you," I said.

" Look, Jim here told me who you are and I don't want to frighten you," said Horace, his voice friendly, " I just want to ask you a few questions. Alright?"

" Alright," I said uncertainly.

" So how long after your boat wrecked did the hostiles capture you?"

I pretended to mull over his question for a bit. Sawyer had told me to roll with whatever questions he asked me. So I hoped I could be convincing.

" A couple hours," I said, " Our group had offered to get food and water. The hostiles....they ambushed us. I woke up in one of their tents with my friends."

" How many times did you try escaping?" asked Horace.

" Twice," I said, " After I realized I was pregnant -- two weeks later -- I tried on my own. Stupid right? I was caught...and punished." I shuddered for effect. Sawyer putting his arm around my shoulders helped make it more convincing. " My baby died from complications. Three days ago, I decided to try again. I convinced my friends and we made it into the jungle when Jin found us."

" Jim," said Horace, " Look now that your whole crew is back together --"

" You ain't sendin' them on the sub," said Sawyer flatly, his arm pulling me tighter against him, " You know they're Dharma material, boss. Besides...Juliet, Jin, Dan and Miles and me...we can't leave here yet. You know that."

" I'll think about it," he replied grudgingly, " You find her a place to stay for the night. Amy and I are letting Kate in with us and Jack and Hugo are staying at another house."

" She'll stay with me and Juliet," said Sawyer. " 'Night, Horace."

" 'Night, Jim."

Horace turned and left.

* * *

" You're living with Juliet?" I said, interest peaking as Sawyer and I left the rec room five minutes later.

" Mhmm," he said gruffly. " We're kind of -- together."

" That's...nice." I said, though I was bursting with jealousy and he could tell. " Look, I'm really tired and my shoulder hurts. Can we just --"

" Were you telling the truth?" he asked swiftly.

I stared at him in shock.

" What? No -- you told me to --"

" Yeah I know, but what you said -- were you telling the truth when you said you were pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded.

" Yeah and if you want to hear anything else about the last three years, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I'm so flippin' tired and not in the mood to talk anymore."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and unlocked the door of the house we'd walked up to. When we got inside, I saw Juliet reading in a chair by the window.

" Hey," she said, smiling tiredly at the two of us as we sat on the couch. " How's your shoulder, Riley?"

" Ehh it still hurts but it's better than earlier. Thanks."

" It was no trouble." her eyes flicked from me to Sawyer. " What did Horace say?"

" He's gonna think about lettin' them into Dharma...for now, they stay...Kate's over with him and Amy. Didn't say where the Doc and Hugo were stayin'."

" What'd you tell him?" she asked me.

I groaned quietly.

" She's real tired," explained Sawyer, " but she promised she'd tell us everything tomorrow."

I glared at him and stifled a yawn.

" I never said it would be..." my voice trailed off as sleep overcame me.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep when I woke up later that night, stifling a scream in the pillow Juliet had given me. My heart beat frantically against my ribcage, try as I might to slow it to normal.

" Snake you alright?"

Alarmed, I looked around, clutching the blanket and pillow tightly to my body. Then I saw Sawyer sitting in one of the arm chairs watching me.

" Three years go by and you still can't get it through your head that I hate being called that, huh." I said. I wiped my eyes using the back of my hand. He handed me a tissue. " Thanks."

" No problem." he was quiet for a moment. " You wanna talk about it?"

I repositioned the pillow behind my head and rolled over so my back was facing him.

" Juliet's probably wondering where you are," I mumbled, " Go back to bed, James."

" Juliet could sleep through an earthquake," he said in an offhand manner. " So answer my question."

" James I don't wanna talk about it."

" You really think that's gonna stop me from findin' out whatever it is you don't want me to find out?"

" No," I snapped suddenly, " The nine foot pole I'm gonna shove up your ass will do that for me. Good night.

Sawyer didn't move, proving to me he was still the same stubborn jackass I'd fallen in love with. The problem was, how did I tell him how I felt when he was clearly in a relationship with Juliet?

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Yawning irritably, I got up off the couch and padded into the kitchen. Juliet was at the table, clad in a navy jumpsuit that read: Juliet -- Motor Pool.

" Hey, was wondering when you'd wake up." she said, " James isn't here -- he left early this morning. Didn't want to wake you."

" Oh," I said. She passed me a cup of coffee which I gratefully accepted. " Thanks. So you're a mechanic now?"

She nodded.

" Yeah."

" Funnn," I said with a laugh. She smiled but said nothing. " Sorry, I just --"

" No, it's fine," she said, " I never pictured myself as a mechanic either." She turned in her chair and pointed down the hall. " Bedroom's down there -- got some pretty nice clothes, go ahead and borrow what you want."

" Thanks."

She got up and headed for the door.

" See you later," she said, then left.

* * *

**I think that about does it for this chapter...I may or may not update until the new episode airs next week but we will see what happens. Review please! NO FLAMES!**


	7. Interfering is not the Answer

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

* * *

**Anonymous: Aww thank you! I didn't wanna make it where Riley gets all obvious with jealousy over Sawyer and Juliet.;) I think the Sawyer/Juliet pairing is really cute on the show too (I'd rather see him with her than Kate). **

**Emily: thank you for the review!**

**Momo-Lost Addict: Thanks!:D I wanted to do the reunion so bad. LOL. **

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Interfering is Not the Answer_**

_I ran down the alley, shouts errupting from the area I'd been in mere minutes before. Gasping for breath, I bent over and vomitted. Things had not gone as they should have for me tonight. Then my cell rang._

_" H-hello?" I panted._

_" So how'd it go?" It was Jake._

_" Not good," I replied and began walking quickly. " He's on to me -- rather, on to you -- he doesn't know who you hired to kill him."_

_" See, this is why you should have gone with my plan instead of your own."_

_" Oh shut up," I snarled, " Look, I have a plan B, and if I'm lucky, I won't have to kill him."_

_I hung up before he could argue._

" Riley! Over here!"

I looked around until I found Jack, Kate and Hurley standing by one of the houses, watching the Initiative go about its business.

" Hey," I said when I'd jogged over to them. " What happened to you guys? I know James said Jin brought you in separate --"

" Yeah he did," said Jack, " They just asked us questions...Jin told us what was goin' on, so we tried to go with that. Gotta say, Kate's almost as good a liar as Sawyer."

Kate turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

" _Almost _as good a liar?" she said.

Jack rolled his eyes but said nothing.

" Dude," said Hurley, nodding at me, " How's the shoulder?"

" Fine," I shrugged. " Anybody said anything to you three? I couldn't get squat out of either Sawyer or Juliet."

They all shook their heads.

" Nah," said Jack, " We thought..." his voice trailed off into silence.

" Sawyer and Juliet," said Kate, " They're living together?"

I nodded and sighed.

" I told you he would move on." I said.

" I'm sorry," she said quietly.

" I think he's still in love with me," I said, " and I don't wanna hurt Juliet...so I guess I'm asking you...when and if you get a house of your own...can I move in with you?"

Kate hesitated then nodded. I smiled in thanks.

Jack suddenly jabbed me in the arm with his elbow. Horace and some Initiative people we didn't know were walking over to us.

" So after much discussion and some careful thought, we have decided that the Initiative could use the four of you." said Horace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sawyer walking across the lawn, occasionally glancing in our direction. I quickly turned my attention back to Horace. " If you'll follow Olivia she'll take you to get processed."

* * *

I looked over the khaki jump blouse and skirt in my arms with distaste. How they had come up with a uniform so quickly and sewed my name and new occupation: Security onto it, I would never know. Kate was examining her navy jumpsuit which bore a Wrench logo, her name and Motor Pool. I had no idea what was on either Hurley or Jack's uniforms. I said good-bye to Kate and went back to Sawyer and Juliet's house. The uniform fit well enough when I tried it on -- scary.

" So you're a workin' girl now, huh?"

I turned to look see Sawyer standing in the doorway of the bedroom. I nodded.

" Yeah," I said. " Kinda wish they'd put me in a jumpsuit instead of this lame-ass skirt."

He laughed.

" So you're with the Security? Guess that means I'm your boss."

" James, I'm not with any occupation til they formally accept me into the Initiative."

" What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

I shrugged.

" Nothing."

" That's bull and you know it," he said, " This have somethin' to do with that nightmare you had last night?"

" Is that any of your business?" I said coolly as I tried to shove past him to leave the room. He grabbed my arm.

" Let go of me." I said quietly.

" I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

" You're hurting me." I said, fighting tears. I would not allow him to wreck his relationship with Juliet over me -- no matter how much I loved him. " James, just let go of me."

When he didn't comply, I wrenched my arm out of his grip and ran out the door.

* * *

_" Hey Danny, didn't think you'd make it in today."_

_Danny sighed and slid in across his assosciate. I watched them furtively over the top of the menu I was holding._

_" I've got a lot on my mind, Leonard." he replied._

_" Look, you know Jake's put a hit out on you. I wouldn't be surprised if Sydney's crawling with some of his people. You need to lay low."_

_I snorted._

_" Fine," muttered Danny, " I'm staying up on the fifteenth floor, suite 823. Meet me up there tonight, 11:30 PM sharp. Make sure you have the money."_

_I hurriedly wrote down the floor and suite number on a napkin and shoved it in my pocket. Plan B would go into effect tonight._

" Riley, what just happened?"

I leaned across the table and sighed.

" Nothing," I said, " I just wanted to tell you that I won't be living with you and James for very long."

" What? Why?" said Juliet.

" I don't want to be there if it's going to wreck your relationship with him." I paused. " I told him the same thing -- if Kate should get a house then I'll be her room mate."

" What happened? Are you saying he's not over you or --"

" Jules, I don't know anymore," I replied, " I just...I don't want --"

" Hey," she said gently, " I understand. Do you want me to talk to him?"

I shrugged.

" That's up to you. He's _your _boyfriend."

" Juliet!" another mechanic called, " We need some help here!"

" Coming!" she called back. " See you later, alright?"

" Yeah. See you."

* * *

**So ends another part of this story. Please review and no flames!**


	8. From Bad to Worse

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**_

**_Author's note: I'm so mad! I had half of this typed up then the document manager got all weird and I couldn't edit it so I had to start over! grrrrrr._**

**_Author's note #2: Spoilers from Namaste -- which totally kicked ass!!! -- in this chapter._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse**_

" Hey...Riley, right?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back toward the hammock. A bassinet was situated next to it. I smiled and walked over to her.

" Yeah," I smiled. " Who are you?"

" Amy Goodspeed," she replied, " Horace's wife."

My eyes fell on the sleeping baby boy in the bassinet.

" He's adorable," I said, my eyes locked on the infant. I couldn't get my own dead baby out of my head -- I doubted I ever would.

Amy smiled.

" Thanks. Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

I inhaled sharply.

" Sure." I carefully lifted him up into my arms, cradling him to my chest.I saw Juliet watching me, but pretended not to notice. " Have you and Horace picked out a name yet?"

" Yeah, we're gonna name him Ethan." I would have been disturbed by this bit of news if I hadn't felt the waterworks coming on. Great. Why the hell was I so emotional all of a sudden? " Are you okay?"

" Sorry," I said as I placed the baby in her arms and backed away. " Um, I've gotta go."

And then I ran.

* * *

_" I'm surprised you showed up, Danny. Sydney's probably crawling with his people."_

_" Yeah, well I still showed up, didn't I? Lawrence I got it covered."_

_" You got the money?"_

_" Yup," said Danny, his voice low._

_I snorted, watching them over the top of my menu._

_" We'll make the exchange in my room," Danny was saying, and I had to strain to hear him. " Suite 823 on the eighth floor. Midnight."_

_I watched them get up and leave the bar. Ten minutes later, I left to go up to my own room. Looked like Plan B would go into effect tonight after Danny and Lawrence made the exchange._

I sat cross-legged in the grass, a short distance from the pylons, lost in thought. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched.

" Riley are you _insane_?" inquired Jin.

" No," I said softly, " Relax, I just needed some time to myself."

He was quiet for a moment.

" You can't go off by yourself, especially unarmed," he said. I rolled my eyes. " Radzinsky and I --"

" Who the hell is Radzinsky?" I inquired.

" He works at the Flame. We found a hostile in the perimeter today."

" That so?" I said, not even bothering to hide how disinterested I was.

" It's Sayid." he replied.

My jaw dropped.

" What?!"

" He was wondering around in the jungle in handcuffs. We took him back."

" Does Sawyer --"

" Yeah, he knows." he replied. " Jack, Kate and Hurley all got moved into their houses. They got a spare one too, if you wanna move out of Sawyer and Juliet's house."

I sighed.

" You passin' on the message from Sawyer?"

He nodded and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

* * *

_I felt nauseous and lightheaded as I approached the door of suite 823. Breathe, Riley, come on. You can do this, I thought, giving myself a light mental shake as I knocked on the door. It was well after midnight and Lawrence had left mere minutes ago. I had to act fast. The door opened and a sleepy looking Danny stood in the doorway._

_" C-Can I help you?" he asked, failing to stifle a yawn as he stared at me._

_" Um, yes, my name is Grace Norton, I work for Mittelos Bioscience?" I said, hoping he would buy my act, " Um I'm sorry to be bothering you so late, sir, but Mr. Alpert is very upset. Can I come in?"_

_Danny's face registered Alpert's name. I could see he was shocked._

_" Yeah, um...come on in...Grace." he said. He stepped back and I went inside, smiling slightly as I heard the door shut behind me._

When I got back to Sawyer and Juliet's house later, I could hear them arguing in the bedroom. I slunk into the bathroom where I found some clothes that Juliet had laid out for me. I didn't change, just tucked them under my arm and waited for them to finish their argument so I could leave. A few minutes later, Sawyer emerged, looking pissed.

" I told you, just leave it alone, Jules!" he shouted over his shoulder. Then his eyes fell on me. " You're back."

" Not for long," I said coldly, " I got your message via Jin. I'm moving tonight."

Juliet emerged from the bedroom and stared at me.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

" Yeah," I replied. " I just wanted to wait til I could tell you both. But before I go --" my eyes flicked back to Sawyer. " What's going to happen to Sayid?"

" I don't know." he said. " but he's safe."

There was a knock on the door. When I opened the door to leave, Jack was standing on the porch.

" Hey," he said quietly.

" Hey," I murmured back as I passed him.

I fingered the key in my hand nervously as I approached the house Phil had directed me to when Jin and I returned. Kate caught my eye from the neighboring house as I stepped on the porch and I nodded at her before going inside. The house was nice enough -- living room, kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom. I suddenly felt incredibly lonely. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" I hollered irritably.

No answer. I groaned and went to answer it. My jaw dropped in horror.

" Hey Riley. You miss me?" said Steve.

* * *

**Muahhahahaha yes it's a cliffhanger! Review and No flames!**


	9. The UnNamed Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**_**_._**

**_Author's Note: I'm so mad I couldn't come up with a good name for this chapter, hence the name 'the un-named chapter'. LOL anyhoo, this takes place inbetween Namaste and He's Our You. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**grumpypirate: LOL sorry!! i love writing cliffhangers!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Un-named Chapter**_

" What the hell are you doin' here?" I demanded in a harsh whisper, trying to mask my fear.

Steve tried to force the door open. I slammed my weight against it, trying to prevent him from entering.

" I boarded flight 316," he said nonchalantly, " there was this white flash, next thing you know, I'm in the jungle." he slammed his weight against the door again. " So I figure, I'll look for you, then surprise surprise, I see you in the jungle."

I cried out as he put his whole weight into the door and I fell backwards. _Walkie...walkie or phone....need to call someone..._I thought frantically. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and felt the muzzle of a gun shoved against my head.

" So now I finally got my chance," he breathed in my ear as he dragged me into the kitchen. " Wonder what your boyfriend'll think when he finds your body?"

" He's not my boyfriend," I gasped.

" Sure he's not," replied Steve.

I lunged away from him and grabbed my walkie which lay on the kitchen table. The only channel I knew was the one Jin's and Miles' walkies ran on. I wasn't sure if Sawyer's ran on the same channel.

" Oh no you don't," he shouted. He had some rope in his hands and bound my wrists to one of the table legs.

" NO!" I started to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

" Do that and you're dead," he panted. I kicked him in the knee, knocking him to the ground.

" Ohhhhhh you are so gonna pay for that." he groaned. " I think I'll leave you here like this tonight."

" Touch me ever again and you're dead," I spat.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a brand new handkerchief and wadded it into a ball. He stuffed it into my mouth.

" So you can't scream. Your friends will find you here tomorrow." he said, " Tell them that I did this, I'll kill your boyfriend."

Then he left.

* * *

" Hey Jin, you seen Riley?" asked Sawyer as he threw a couple rifles into the back of the Dharma van. " I was gonna have you take her down to grid 1-3-5, see if there were any signs of that plane."

" I haven't seen her," said Jin. " Maybe ask Jack. He lives next to her right?"

" Alright, be back in ten."

Sawyer walked quickly down to Jack's house. He knew Jack hadn't left to start his job assignment yet -- he was a Dharma janitor. He hammered on the front door, but then heard Jack's voice behind him.

" What's going on?"

Sawyer turned to see Jack standing on the porch steps.

" I was wonderin', did you see Riley leave her house today?"

Jack shrugged.

" No, but I wouldn't worry. She likes sleeping in, remember?" he replied.

Sawyer chuckled, remembering the few times he'd woken her at the crack of dawn just to get a reaction from her. He sighed.

" Yeah but she's --" he sighed. " Can you look for her before you head out? I gotta go -- if there was any sign of that plane, we have to find it. If there were other survivors, we can't have them out with the hostiles. If you see her --"

Jack nodded in understanding.

" Yeah, sure I'll tell her."

* * *

_" Seriously, I can't thank you enough for letting me in," I said as I walked through Danny's hotel suite._

_" No problem," replied Danny tiredly, " So tell me, what does Mr. Alpert want?"_

_" He um, he sent me to see you about the money missing from Mittelos," I said. " Apparantly 50 mil is missing from the company funds."_

_" Well maybe he should talk to Finances. Look, I'm sorry, but I have a flight to catch in the morning --"_

_" You can't outrun him forever, Danny," I said swiftly._

_He stared at me in disbelief._

_" What?"_

_" Jake knows you're here, Danny," I reached into my purse and withdrew a nine-millimeter gun from it. " You remember him, right? Screwed him over on a deal in Guatamala in 1985?"_

_Danny's face turned chalk white._

_" Grace, I don't --"_

_" My name's not Grace." I said flatly, aiming the gun at his chest. " You should be thanking your lucky stars I caught up to you instead of him."_

_" I can get him the money," he pleaded, " Please, I don't want to die."_

_" Danny, I don't have a choice." _

_" Yes you do."_

_My arms were shaking now. I was faced with two choices: kill the man standing in front of me and be done with Jake for good, or walk away and work for Jake until the day I died._

_" No." I whispered, and pulled the trigger._

My back ached, my mouth was dry, and my arms were killing me. I had no idea how long I'd lain there tied to the table, nor what time it was. I remembered struggling pointlessly to free my hands for over an hour before sleep claimed me. I heard the door open and close and then someone calling my name.

" Riley? It's Jack. Sawyer asked me to look for you."

I shifted uncomfortably and my elbow came down on the floor hard. A muffled cry tore through my throat and the gag.

" Riley?" Jack called again. I saw him come into the kitchen and stop dead in his tracks when he saw me. " What the hell --" he hurried over and quickly untied me.

" I don't know," I said, when he'd ungagged me, well remembering Steve's threat against Sawyer. " Somebody knocked me out, woke up like this."

Jack inspected the rope burns on my wrists. They were bloody where the ropes had cut into my skin when I struggled.

" Okay, these are treatable. Wash 'em real good, then if you got anything i can bind your wrists with bring me that." he said.

I did as he said and brought him back some gauze I'd found in one of the drawers in the bathroom.

" So are you _sure _you didn't see who did this to you?" he pressed as he carefully wound the gauze around each wrist.

I winced.

" Jack --"

" Look if whoever did this is gonna blow our cover here if they attack you again, you probably oughta tell Sawyer."

" I'm not telling him anything," I said. " Is he still here?"

" I don't know," replied Jack, " You could try looking for him by the vans. I think he was getting ready to head out with Jin."

" Okay."

I ran into the bathroom and quickly changed into my Dharma uniform, doing my hair up in a bun and splashing water on my face. It was then I got a good look at myself in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes and bruising on my neck from where it had pressed against the table leg. _Nothing I can do about that now,_ I thought with a sigh. All I could do was just avoid whatever questions Sawyer asked me, should any come up. Running back into the kitchen I clipped my walkie onto my skirt.

" Thanks for everything, Jack. I was starting to think no one would find me."

" No problem," he replied. " See you later okay."

* * *

" Son of a -- what the hell happened to you, Riles?"

I felt myself turning red as Sawyer leapt out of the driver's seat and ran over to me. Luckily I'd been able to catch him and Jin on their way out.

" I --" How could I tell him what happened? Steve had threatened to kill him and I couldn't let that happen. " I -- I was attacked last night. Jack found me this morning."

" What's with the gauze?" he asked, gingerly examining my wrists.

" Rope burn," I muttered. I flinched when he gently touched my face, turning my head so he could see the bruising on my neck.

" Did you see who did it?" inquired Jin.

Thinking fast, I shook my head.

" No, whoever it was hit me from behind. Woke up tied to the damn kitchen table."

" You're lying," accused Sawyer, " Who hurt you?"

" I -- I think it was a hostile."

" No," said Jin, " They wouldn't do that -- it would violate the truce."

" Snake all's I'm asking for is a little honesty," said Sawyer, dropping his hand from my face.

" Look I told you what happened," I snapped as I climbed into the back of the van. Sawyer and Jin got into the front seats. " Isn't that enough for you?"

" Riley --"

" James, just drive."

* * *

**Okay that does it for this chapter! Please review -- NO FLAMES!**


	10. Can't Deal With Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**_**_._**

* * *

**Momo-Lost Addict: Thanks!**

**grumpypirate: Sawyer could soooo take him. thanks for the review.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Can't Deal With Confrontation_**

_" So it's done?"_

_" That's what I just said, right?" I said irritably, adjusting my cell phone against my ear. I leaned casually against the wall of the Sydney airport near gate 23. I was waiting to board my flight -- Oceanic Flight 815 to Los Angeles. " Relax, Jake. Cops won't know it was me, disposed of the weapon --"_

_" Is he dead?" asked Jake swiftly._

_I sighed and watched as a bald man rolled past me in his wheel chair._

_" Riley?" he pressed._

_" Yeah." I said finally. " Yeah. I shot him."_

_" Did you get the money?"_

_" Yes," I pressed my hand against the bulge in my hoodie. A part of my mind couldn't believe I was about to smuggle fifty million dollars back to the states. " I'll call you when I get into LA...we'll make the exchange, then I walk away. That was the deal."_

_I hung up and walked over to Gate 23._

Sawyer and I didn't speak for the rest of the day. When we got back to the Barracks, I went back to my house. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, I found Phil standing on the front porch.

" Hey Phil," I said wearily. " What's up?"

" Hey Riley," he replied. Was it my imagination or did he look nervous? It wasn't like I was into him or anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sawyer stalking across the lawn, glancing at us every now and again. " Uh it's your turn to watch the monitors...Mr. Lafleur said he wanted to show you what goes on there himself --"

" Nahh, he's busy," I said, " but hey, you show me whatever i gotta do down there and I should be fine."

A smile appeared on his face.

" Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

I followed him across the lawn and into one of the main buildings. We went down some steps and came into a room where I saw six monitors on the wall. Phil explained that they were hooked into cameras that monitored different parts of the barracks or other parts on the island. A closed door caught my attention.

" What's in there?" I inquired.

Phil sighed.

" Jim tell you 'bout that hostile we caught yesterday?" he asked.

I shook my head.

" No, Jin did. He's in there?"

He nodded.

" Yeah. He won't give you any trouble though, he's locked up."

I sat down in the chair that had been placed in front of the monitors.

" Well thanks. I think I got a pretty good handle on things for now."

" You're welcome. Call me on the walkie if you need anything."

" Will do," I said. Once he was gone, I swiped the keys from the wall and unlocked the door. in the room I found Sayid sitting on a cot behind bars.

" Riley?" he said, shock appearing on his face. " What are you--"

" Jin told me he found you in the jungle and Sawyer confirmed it," I said, " Are you okay?"

" I'll live," he replied. " Look, Riley, what's going on? Sawyer won't tell me anything -- maybe you have some answers?"

I shrugged.

" Sorry, I'm kinda just rolling with whatever Sawyer says. If I had answers, I'd tell you, honest."

" Riley!" I heard Sawyer's voice echoing down the corridor. Damn. I looked back at Sayid and shrugged helplessly.

" Sorry man, I've gotta go, I might come back later if I get the chance."

He nodded silently and I went back into the monitor room, making sure I locked the door to Sayid's cell. Then I positioned myself in front of the monitors, putting on an attitude of indifference when I heard Sawyer storm into the room.

" Riles we gotta talk," he snapped.

" Go away, James, I don't answer to you. Even when I'm on the clock."

He surprised me by grabbing my arm and pulling me up out of the chair.

" No, we need to talk and we need to talk now." he snapped.

" You got something to say, you better say it now, _Sawyer_," I hissed, " I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

" You tell me the truth about last night," he snarled, " and don't you dare say that again 'cause I know you're coverin' for whoever did this." he touched my face briefly and I jerked my head away from him.

" Did it ever occur to you that I might be protecting us?!" I spat, " that I'm covering for you and your girlfriend and everybody else because what happened could blow everything?!"

" I'm not talking about everybody else, I'm talking about you! Just give me a name and I'll go after the bastard!"

" I'm not telling you a damn thing!"

" Well you seem to have a lot to get off your chest," he spat. " So out with it."

" Remember that nine foot pole I mentioned? It _does_ exist. And it _will _get shoved up your ass if you continue your interrogation." I paused. " By the way...your confrontation skills could really use some work."

Sawyer snorted. I saw a pleading look overcome his face.

" I want to help you," he whispered. " Really, Snake. I can't stand not knowing who hurt you."

" Well I guess diappointment will be your only friend for now, 'cause I'm not talkin'."

I turned around in the chair and focused my attention on the monitors. I felt Sawyer gently touch my shoulder.

" Look, just...don't deal with this on your own." he said quietly, " If you don't wanna talk to me, talk to --"

" 'Bye James." I said.

_Man, that sucked. _I thought.

* * *

_I found myself trapped once again in one of my nightmares. I heard Jake's heavy breathing behind me and tried to spur myself to run faster but it didn't help much. Before I knew it, I was cornered. Slowly I turned around to face him._

_" Did you really think you could outrun me, baby?" he breathed._

_" No! You're dead -- You can't do this!" I screamed. " Get away!"_

" Bad dreams, Carlen?"

I jumped and looked around, panic still coursing through my veins. Sleep had not come easily to me tonight: I was too scared that I might get hurt while sleeping. Then I saw the cause of my distress: Steve was standing by the bedroom window, looking out in the direction of Sawyer and Juliet's house.

" Not sleeping well, hmm?" he said. " Well, guess we'll have to see what I can do to help ya with that, right?"

" Try anything and I'll scream," I warned him, " I'm serious, Steve. Get out now." My hand slid back under my pillow and gripped the handle of the gun I'd decided to keep with me just in case Steve came back.

" Yeah, right, like I'm really gonna do that," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

" Steve, OUT!" I said angrily. Suddenly I was off the bed, pointing the gun directly at him. " NOW!"

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the gun.

" You really wanna do that?" he said menacingly, " Or do you want a repeat of last night?"

I tried to pull the trigger but he pulled my hand off the gun before I could even move my index finger.

" Boy, you are stupid, huh," he said casually, laying his hand on the side of my face. I jerked my head away and he slapped me. " Don't do that again. Remember, he's gonna suffer if you refuse me."

" I'm not gonna let you hurt him, Steve," I snarled and wrenched my wrist out of his grip.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

" He wouldn't believe you anyway," he taunted, " So keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Sawyer leaned against the living room wall, staring out the opposite window. His eyes flicked toward the bedroom and noted Juliet standing in the doorway.

" Are you coming to bed?" she asked sleepily.

He didn't answer and resumed staring at whatever it was he'd been staring at.

" What's wrong?" said Juliet as she walked over to the window and peeked outside. " James?"

" Don't matter," he muttered, more to himself than to her, " If she really --"

" Is it Riley?" she asked swiftly.

He didn't answer.

" James, I don't --"

" Don't start," he snapped angrily, " Just leave it alone. I told you --"

Suddenly his voice trailed off abruptly. His eyes widened and he cursed violently before grabbing his rifle and darting over to the window.

" James!" cried Juliet, grabbing his arm.

but at that moment they both heard the source of Sawyer's distress: a scream followed by the sound of a scuffle. Both turned with wide eyes to look over at the house on the other side of Kate's.

It was Riley's house.

* * *

**And I'm off to work on the next chapter! Hahaha hope y'all enjoyed this and please review! NO FLAMES!!!**


	11. Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**_**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Rescue_**

" What the hell is going on?" gasped Juliet.

Sawyer was heading for the door.

" I dunno," he said worriedly, " but I'm gonna find out."

" I'm coming with you," she said as she armed herself with a small hand gun.

Sawyer hesitated.

" Jules, you should stay --"

" James, if you would just shut up we'd be over there by now."

They left the house at a run.

* * *

" I told you, you can't beat me Riles," said Steve.

I was breathing heavily, on my hands and knees. My hair had fallen out of the messy bun I'd had it in earlier and my bottom lip was bleeding. Steve was standing over me, and when I looked up at him, he grabbed me around the waist and flipped me over onto my back.

" Don't even think about it," I gasped as I raised my leg to a high enough point that I could still take him by surprise and kick him where it really hurt.

He gripped both my arms and yanked me to my feet. I bit back a scream as he slammed me against the wall again.

" Steve, please," I said, " Please, you -- you can't."

Suddenly he stopped and it took me a moment to realize why: someone was knocking at my door.

" Riley!" I heard someone shout. It was Sawyer. " Riley open up!"

Steve had his hand around my throat.

" Keep your mouth shut," he said.

" You sick son of a --" I heard someone shout. I didn't know who -- I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't concentrate. Suddenly Steve was being yanked off of me. I collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

" Riley? Riley are you okay?" asked Juliet frantically as she crouched next to me.

I said nothing, observing the fight that had now ensued between Sawyer and Steve.

" Juliet get Riley out of here NOW!" shouted Sawyer as he punched Steve in the jaw.

Juliet grabbed my arm and tried to pull me upright.

" Riley c'mon, we gotta go now." she said. " Riley!"

I was transfixed on the fight. I couldn't leave Sawyer -- he had no idea what Steve was capable of.

" Jules get her out NOW!"

Sawyer had Steve in a headlock. Juliet looked up at him and nodded.

" I'll be right back," she said. " Riley come on, he'll be fine I promise."

Reluctantly, I felt my knees bend and got to my feet. Juliet led me out of the bedroom and into the living room.

" Stay here," she said quietly, and ran back into the bedroom.

* * *

" Wow, you're as pathetic as your girlfriend," said Steve, breathing heavily as he struggled against Sawyer.

" You are _not _gonna touch her --" shouted Sawyer but he was cut off as Steve wrenched himself out of Sawyer's grip and kicked him viciously in the side.

" I've known her longer than you," he snarled. " and I'll touch her if I wanna touch her you --"

" You will _never_ come near Riley ever again!" screamed Sawyer.

Then he tackled Steve and proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

" James,"

He was aware that Juliet was now back in the room but he didn't care.

" James," said Juliet urgently, " Stop. You're going to kill him!"

" That's the idea," growled Sawyer.

She ran forward and grabbed his arm.

" James," she said quietly, " We have to take him to Horace. Tell him this guy is a hostile."

Sawyer shoved Steve's unconscious and bloody form away from him in disgust.

" but that means they would have broken the truce," said Sawyer, " Jules I don't think this guy's a hostile. We're not starting a war over this --"

She was quiet for a moment.

" Go in the living room and check on Riley," she said as she aimed her gun at Steve. " I'll watch him. We'll figure this out later."

Sawyer hesitated. Juliet sighed.

" Just go alright?"

* * *

_I leaned back in my seat on the plane and closed my eyes briefly. It was done. I was done with Jake. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and glanced around. Across the aisle I spotted a large man with curly brown hair reading a comic book. Behind him was a good looking (in my oppinion anyway) man with dirty blonde hair staring at the piece of paper he clutched in one hand. He looked up suddenly and stared at me._

_" What the hell's your problem?" he demanded._

_" Nothing," I said, a little offended at his hostile tone. " 'S just, you remind me of someone, and he was angry about things too."_

_" What's that supposed to mean?" he asked._

_" I was just noting your expression," I said defensively, thinking of Jake, " You looked pretty mad while you were reading whatever's on that paper."_

_" So?" he snapped, " It ain't none of your business, Snake," he said and I flinched, wondering vaguely how he knew my nickname. " Just leave me alone."_

" Riles?"

I flinched when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I turned my head a fraction of an inch and caught a glimpse of Sawyer sitting next to me on the couch, his t-shirt spattered with blood.

" Did you kill him?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

" No, darlin', I didn't kill him," he paused " Snake who is that guy?"

I didn't say anything. Sawyer's grip on my shoulder tightened.

" Please," he pleaded, " You don't have to tell me if he was an ex-boyfriend or nothin', just give me a name."

My mouth formed Steve's name but my throat wouldn't work properly.

" S-S-Steve," I managed to choke out in between gasps. It was like I couldn't breathe...then I realized the sounds in the room were my crying. I felt him gently place his hand under my chin and raise it so I was looking directly at him.

" Did he --"

" No," I said, trying to calm myself down but not really succeeding.

" Sshh," he murmured as he pulled me against him, " 'S alright, you're safe. I prom --"

" Don't promise me anything," I sobbed, " James, it -- I -- I just can't --"

He became silent, and I pulled away, curling up into a ball right there on the couch. A few minutes later I heard him talking quietly to Juliet, then a door opening and closing. Finally my exhaustion overcame me and I slept.

* * *

**Okay hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and no flames.**


	12. Solving a Problem

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**_

**Author's Note: So now that I've gotten why Riley was on Oceanic 815 out of the way, now flashbacks will show y'all what her life was like BEFORE she worked for Jake. basically her childhood up to when she met Jake.:)**

**Author's Note 2: This and the next couple chapters will contain spoilers from He's Our You and Whatever Happened Happened**

* * *

**grumpypirate:** glad you liked it!

**Momo-Lost Addict: **glad you liked it! Yup Steve got what was coming to him.

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Solving a Problem_**

_I sat in my car, parked outside a two-story brick house._

_" I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered, taking a deep breath._

_I got out and smoothed out the wrinkles in my black dress. Then I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes but then the door opened._

_An older woman stood on the other side of the threshold. She had the same features I did -- with the exception of the eyes; mine were hazel. Her's were blue._

_" Riley?" she said incredulously._

_" Hi mom."_

" Riley? Come on, you gotta wake up honey."

I groaned and tried to ignore the request -- and the fact that someone was gently shaking me.

" Kate, touch me again and you'll lose that arm," I snapped, my eyes still closed.

I heard Kate chuckle, then a new voice.

" Jim, what exactly happened last night?"

It was Horace.

" Look man, I told you what happened." Sawyer snapped back, " Juliet told you the same things I did. So let's get to it. What are we gonna do with him, huh?"

" I need to hear Riley's account too," explained Horace, " I know where you stand, believe me...but we need to figure out why Steve violated the truce and attacked one of our new recruits before we do anything else."

Sawyer muttered something under his breath then Horace sighed.

" I'm gonna go try talking to him again. Call me when she's ready to talk."

I waited til I heard the door close to ask,

" Is he gone?"

" Yeah, he's gone Riles," replied Sawyer.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up -- not a very good idea. My body ached all over from Steve's attack. I saw Sawyer sitting in one of the chairs across from the couch, a look of sympathy on his face.

" Woah," said Kate, jumping up from the arm of the couch she'd been sitting on earlier to gently push me back when I tried to get up. " You probably shouldn't be moving around a lot."

" Kate, I'm fine," I protested, " just sore."

" Don't matter," said Sawyer before Kate could respond. " You're staying here on that couch today."

" Where's Steve?" I asked.

" Phil and Jerry took him out last night," he answered. " I think they locked him away with Sayid. We don't have another holding cell. Should be interesting to see how they interact huh." he chuckled briefly and neither Kate nor I joined in.

" I've gotta get to the motor pool," said Kate abruptly after checking the time, " They'll all be wondering where I am."

" Go ahead," said Sawyer.

She left ten minutes later. Sawyer stood and I thought he was going to leave. Instead he walked over and crouched down in front of the couch.

" How're you feeling, Riley?" he asked.

I noticed he had a few cuts on his face and a bruise under his right eye.

" I'm fine," I repeated, " just sore."

" Riles, if you saw your reflection, you wouldn't say you were fine." he said, a touch of anger in his voice.

" That bad, huh." I said uncomfortably. I tried to get up again but he shoved me back. " James, look I have to use the bathroom. So move."

" Make me."

I sighed, ignoring him completely and edged toward the other side of the couch. I got up slowly and immediately regretted my actions: my body was practically screaming in protest. I made a show of trying to hide exactly how much pain I was in so he wouldn't see and headed for the bathroom.

It was while I was washing my hands I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror. My hair was tangled and messy and streaked with dried blood that had obviously come from the gash on my forehead. There were dark circles under my eyes and quite a few bruises on my face and neck. I checked my legs and arms out -- they didn't seem to be too badly battered from the attack, just a few bruises here and there. I decided to shower and then change into something more comfortable.

When I left the bathroom almost a half an hour later, dressed in a tank top and jeans, Sawyer was lying on the couch, reading another book. My knees felt like they were about to buckle from the pain. Sawyer glanced at me over the top of his novel and got up off the couch.

" Don't even start," he said gruffly when I opened my mouth to protest as he carefully lifted me in his arms and carried me over to the couch.

" I'm not a cripple," I interjected, " I _can _walk on my own you know."

" Like I said, don't even start," he retorted. " Look I gotta go for a bit. I'll check in on you later."

I said nothing and watched as he ran out the door.

* * *

Sawyer walked into the security building, extremely pissed off.

" Hey boss," greeted Miles, " What's --"

" Miles, take a walk," called Sawyer irritably as he grabbed the keys to the holding cell.

" What the hell are you --"

" Miles, get out," said Sawyer.

Miles stared at him for a moment, then left the building. Sawyer unlocked the door and went inside. He saw Sayid sitting on one side of the cell, Steve on the other. Sawyer spotted blood on Sayid's knuckles and immediately connected it with the blood around Steve's face. Sayid immediately got to his feet when he spotted Sawyer.

" How're you doing?" asked Sawyer.

" A twelve-year-old Ben Linus brought me a chicken salad sandwich." replied Sayid. " How do you think I'm doing?"

" He's a sweet kid, ain't he?" If Sayid had heard the sarcasm in Sawyer's voice he didn't show it.

" How can you live with him here?" inquired Sayid.

" 'Cause I ain't got a choice."

" Is that so? And what about him?" Sayid pointed to Steve. " Does Riley know he's here?"

Sawyer sighed.

" Yeah, he attacked her. Twice. Caught him last night."

" Is she okay?"

" She's pretty banged up."

" Did he --"

Sawyer shook his head.

" No." he turned to Steve. " Get up."

Steve didn't move.

" Get. Up." repeated Sawyer.

Sayid moved to try and help but Sawyer stopped him. Then he unlocked the cell and walked into it. Steve yelled out in pain as Sawyer yanked him to his feet. He locked the cell.

" Let's go," he snapped at Steve. His eyes flicked back to Sayid. " I'll be back later."

He turned and left, shoving Steve ahead of him.

* * *

_" Riley what the hell are you doing here?" hissed Francine Carlen._

_" What you didn't get that from my wardrobe choice? I'm here for the wake." I replied. " So are you gonna let me in?"_

_" I told you not to come back."_

_I groaned. I wanted to get inside and sit, my feet were killing me._

_" Mom, can't we just put that behind us? For Dad's sake?"_

_Francine eyed me suspiciously. Then she reluctantly stepped back and allowed me inside the house._

" So you woke up and he was just there?"

I leaned back in my chair and stared back at Horace. I'd gone to see him as soon as Sawyer left -- not a good idea, considering how much pain I was in but I figured I should get it out of the way.

" Yeah," I said, " He spewed out some bull about how he was gonna hurt me for rejecting him or something...I dunno, that's sort of fuzzy..." I sighed. " Next thing I know, Jim and Juliet are there and I left the room with Juliet."

Horace looked thoughtful.

" Alright, well we'll see what we can do about him," he said, " He's not gonna hurt you again. We'll make sure of that."

Five minutes later I left and headed for my own home.

* * *

" In," growled Sawyer as he threw open the side door of one of the VW vans. Steve didn't move.

" Where we goin'?" he asked.

" None of your business. Get in _now_."

" Is Riley gonna be there?"

Sawyer pulled something out of his pocket and seconds later Steve was on the ground convulsing. He grabbed Steve's body and heaved him into the van, slamming the door behind him.

" James!"

He turned to see Kate running toward him.

" What are you doing?" she demanded.

" Solving a problem." he replied before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

" Sawyer --"

He was already driving in the direction of the pylons.

Kate turned and ran to Riley's house. She pounded on the door and it was a good ten minutes before her friend answered.

" Kate?" she said, a little surprised. " What's up?"

" I need your help."

* * *

**So that's that... please review and no flames!!!!**


	13. It Was Always You

_****_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from He's Our You.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict:** glad you liked it! hahaha well maybe it happens, maybe it doesn't...you'll have to read to find out!;)

* * *

**_Chapter 13: It Was Always You_**

" So why are you doin' all this for her?" asked Steve.

Sawyer ignored his prisoner, pulled him out of the van, and proceeded to march him into the jungle.

" Seems pretty strange, she said you weren't involved with her," he mused. " Wonder what your current girlfriend would say?"

Sawyer bit back any retorts that came to mind. They were incredibly close to the line. He had to be careful that they didn't go over it and violate the truce.

" All right, stop," he said abruptly. " We're here."

" And, uh, where is here, exactly?"

" That really any of your business?"

Sawyer made sure Steve was securely bound before grabbing his rifle. He checked that the safety was off then aimed for Steve's head.

* * *

_" You want this?"_

_I leaned toward the container and sniffed its contents aprehensively._

_" No thanks. I hate lasagna."_

_My mother shrugged._

_" Suit yourself." she paused. " So did you like seeing the family again?"_

_I nodded and proceeded to dump some leftover mashed potatos into a plastic container._

_" Yeah, it was nice. I was just bummed I missed the funeral. Stupid flight was late."_

_" Your father would have understood."_

_" Yeah I know."_

_Francine sighed._

_" Okay Riley, so tell me...why did you really come back?"_

" So wait, he's actually gonna _kill _Steve?" I cried.

Kate nodded and drove the van we'd acquired earlier into the jungle. When I looked out at the ground below, I realized that she was following the tire tracks, hoping to catch up with Sawyer.

" He didn't call it 'killing', he called it 'solving a problem.' "

" Well I understand why he'd feel that way but what I don't want is him to have Steve's blood on his hands." I paused. " I would rather Horace or someone deal with him."

" You know he's doing this for you, right?"

I sighed.

" No he's not. He's doing it _because_ of me. Because I came back."

" It's not your fault, Riley," replied Kate. " Steve chose to follow you back here. Sawyer's protecting you." she was quiet for a moment. " and it's because he loves you."

" Well I don't want him dead," I said, " I want Dharma to deal with him -- yeah I know Sawyer's part of Dharma -- but still...I won't let him murder for me."

* * *

" You know, I can't believe even after three years you are still carrying a torch for that slut," said Steve offhandedly.

Sawyer ignored the comment and kept his gun aimed at his prisoner's head.

" If you really were a killer, you'd have pulled the trigger by now." taunted Steve, " but humor me...what is it about her? What _is_ it about Riley hmm?" he paused. " You know anything about her? Know her past? The _things _I could tell you --"

He was cut off as Sawyer kneed him in the gut.

" Shut your mouth." he snarled.

" You brought me out here to kill me," said Steve matter-of-factly, " but obviously you aren't man enough to do the job properly."

Sawyer dropped the gun.

" Big mistake," Steve smirked, and it took Sawyer a second to realize why: when he had been taunting Sawyer, he'd been working at undoing his restraints. And he'd succeeded. Before Sawyer could react, Steve had pulled a knife from his pocket and tackled him to the ground. Sawyer was hit by a strong sense of deja vu -- wasn't this what happened when Sayid had tortured him for Shannon's inhalers?

He managed to throw Steve off of him and grab the knife.

" You just made an even bigger mistake, boy," he growled and moved in for the kill.

" James, DON'T!"

Sawyer gasped.

Riley and Kate had arrived.

* * *

_" I can't believe you're seriously asking me that question -- you threw me out!"_

_" I had good reason to!" retorted Francine. " You were seventeen, and they -- you wouldn't --"_

_" They were better for me than you ever were," I snapped. " Even Dad --"_

_" Don't you dare bring your father into this!"_

_" Mom don't you get it? You weren't happy with me! But Dad -- he thought your punishment was too harsh. Matt even said --"_

_" Get out," said Francine scathingly, " How dare you mention him -- get out NOW!"_

" Oh hey Riley. So have you told him yet?"

I stared at Steve in confusion.

" What?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

" Oh come on, he'll find out eventually." said Steve.

" Steve if you don't shut up right now --"

Steve looked over at Sawyer.

" She slept with me when we were on the mainland.

" James it's not true!" I shouted. " He _assaulted _me!"

" It's true," said Kate automatically, " I was visiting her. He confronted her with a gun and tried to --" her voice faltered for a moment, " If I hadn't gotten Sayid up there I don't know what this thing would have done to her."

" So put the gun down," I pleaded, " Please."

" Are you kidding me?" said Sawyer incredulously, " He attacks you -- and you're _defending _him?"

I shook my head.

" No, I'm not defending him," I said, throwing a look of contempt in Steve's direction. " I don't want you to kill him. _Horace_ said he'd deal with Steve -- put it to a vote or something. If you want his blood on your hands that's your choice, but I am not gonna let you kill someone just for me."

" Why?" demanded Sawyer. " Why, Riley?"

I stared back at him.

" What?"

" You heard me," said Sawyer.

" Riley just tell him," said Kate exasperatedly.

" Because I -- I love you," I said finally.

Sawyer's eyes widened and the smirk on Steve's face disappeared.

" What?" he whispered.

" I love you." I repeated. " I've wanted to tell you since the day I got that call. When you said 'it was always you' -- James, there wasn't anyone else...and you know, I get that you're with Juliet now, I really do. I won't get in the way. But you needed to know -- _it was always_ _you_."

Sawyer stared wordlesly at me.

" Look out!" shouted Kate suddenly.

Sawyer wheeled around in time to see Steve charging toward him, his eyes on the knife Sawyer had taken from him earlier. He stepped aside and walked over to us, standing protectively in front of me. Unfortunately, he reaquired the knife in the process.

" You wanna hurt her at all, hoss, you're gonna hafta deal with me." he warned. " now think back to last night -- really wanna go through that again?"

" James --" I tried to speak but his hand closed over mine and squeezed it.

" I got this," he whispered back and let go of my hand.

" Get out of my way," ordered Steve.

" This really what you want?" asked Sawyer. " What did she ever do to you?"

" She rejected me." Steve was breathing heavily. " But I guess, if I can't have her, you can't either."

Then he threw the knife.

" NO!" I screamed.

Sawyer grunted in pain and my immediate thought was that he'd been hit -- but then he turned and I saw his side had been cut -- not deep enough to be concerned but it was still bleeding profusely. He had his walkie out.

" Yeah, I hear ya Phil." he paused. " No, I took the one. Riley and Kate followed me out here and convinced me not to kill him. What about --" he paused for a moment, listening intently. " Son of a--"

" What?" I asked.

" Sayid escaped." he said. " Jin radioed in -- said he attacked him."

" What? No, Sayid wouldn't --" said Kate.

Sawyer sighed.

" The man's capable of anything, Freckles. We hafta get back...one of the houses caught on fire....Three years, no burning busses...y'all are back for a couple days..." he glanced at Steve. " I'll take him --"

" No," said Kate. " You're hurt. I'll take him."

" Then I'm coming with you." I said, staring at Sawyer stubbornly.

" Snake --"

" No." I said. You're hurt, and you can't really drive when you need to get that bleeding stopped."

" Fine," he snapped tersely. " Let's go."

* * *

**Please review -- no flames!**


	14. Now What?

__

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from Whatever Happened, Happened**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 14: Now What?_**

Sawyer and I didn't talk much on the drive back. I heard him calling out orders to the other security people on his walkie as I drove. When he'd finished, he winced and pressed the rag I'd found against his side.

" You okay?" he asked.

" I'm not the one bleeding -- of course I'm fine." I said, knowing he was avoiding talking about what had happened in the jungle. I didn't blame him -- but he'd asked for an explanation and I'd given it to him. I knew he'd probably tell Juliet, but there wasn't anything I could do that would prevent it. We pulled up at the barracks to find mostly everybody working to put out the house that was on fire. Kate made sure Miles and Phil took care of locking Steve back up then ran to help. I helped Sawyer out of the van and we ran to see what we could do. Everybody seemed to have formed a group around Horace. So I joined them.

" We don't know yet if an attack is coming," said Horace. " So everybody needs to be ready for your security assignments. Make sure you're in contact with your team leaders. Lafleur's got search parties out, but the hostile's got a good jump on us. We're pretty sure he used this fire as a diversion in order to escape."

" He was locked up," said Jack and I turned to look at him. " How could he have started the fire?"

Horace stared at him.

" Who're you?" he asked.

" Jack Shephard. I'm -- I'm new."

Horace sighed.

" Well, Jack, the way he started the fire is he had help okay? Somebody torched that van, and then that somebody let him out of his cell. And since the security cameras didn't pick up any hostiles crossing the perimeter, it means it was one of us. Baxter!" he called. " I want a full report on clean up ASAP!"

" You got it, Horace," replied Baxter and he ran off.

I exchanged a look with Kate. Who the heck would be stupid enough to let Sayid go?

" Hey you," Kate and I turned to see a man beckoning to Kate as the group dispersed. " You're in the motor pool right?"

" Uh, yeah," she replied.

" You mind running that winch for me?" he asked.

I had no idea what a 'winch' was and by the look on Kate's face, she didn't either. The man seemed to understand.

" You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you."

She shook her head.

" Okay, no worries," he said, " Just throw this lever. When I tell you to stop," he whistled. " Just pull it up."

" Kate, I'm gonna go see if they need me for anything else," I said, " See you later."

" Yeah," she replied, " See you."

I was about halfway between my house and Sawyer's when I saw another van driving up. Curiosity got the better of me, so I changed course and went to go see what was going on. Jin climbed out of the driver's seat and ran around to the back door. After he opened it, I saw him lift a kid out. He was badly wounded -- shot in the chest from the look of it. I watched as he ran past with the kid in his arms.

" That's my kid," cried the man who'd asked Kate to help him. " That's my kid!"

And he ran after them.

* * *

" Alright, I want you to go find Jack, Hurley and Kate." said Sawyer as he and Miles walked through the Barracks. " Put 'em in a house and sit on 'em."

" What for?" asked Miles, " and what about Riley?"

" 'Cause I don't want them talking to anybody else. Things are starting to spin out of control here." he paused. " I'll deal with Riley."

Miles nodded.

" Alright, I got it."

" Alright, go."

Miles ran off and Sawyer headed for the infirmary. Along the way, he saw Riley wondering around.

" Hey Riles!" he called.

She looked up and stared at him. The dark circles under her eyes told him she hadn't slept much after yesterday's events.

" Hey Jim," she called wearily. " Need something?"

" Yeah. Come with me."

She nodded.

" Alright."

* * *

_I ran across the campus towards the dormitories. Since it was evening I knew I had a chance of seeing him sooner. I snuck around to the main entrance of the dorms and punched in the key code. It beeped once, then I heard the door unlock. I ran inside and took the elevator to the second floor. When I reached room 12B I knocked on the door frantically. A few minutes later, the door opened and a man stood in front of me. He had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes._

_" You said nine," he said irritably._

_" Circumstances held me up," I replied breathlessly._

_" Oh yeah, how was the wake?"_

_" Fine. Though I don't think she wants me coming back. Told me to get out the minute she heard your name."_

_He laughed._

_" Your mom always was overprotective." he said and pulled me to him. " So glad you were able to come tonight."_

_I smiled and kissed him._

_" I wouldn't have missed seeing you for the world, Matt," I replied._

" Who're you?"

I flinched, then turned to see the man from the previous night staring at me. We were sitting outside the infirmary, waiting on Sawyer to come back with an update on how the man's kid was doing.

" Sorry?"

" You're new right?" he said, " I saw you with that girl from the motor pool last night...Kate."

I sighed.

" Yeah, I'm new. Name's Riley. Riley Carlen."

" Roger," he replied, " Roger Linus."

I smiled to hide my surprise.

" Nice to meet you, Roger." I said. We shook hands.

" You too," he replied.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sawyer came flying outside.

" Riley!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I saw Roger's shocked expression.

" Look I'll go talk to him...just stay here. I'm sure your son --"

" Ben." he said, " his name's Ben."

I sighed.

" I'm sure Ben will be fine."

And I ran after Sawyer. He was at one of the houses by the time I caught up to him.

" What's going on?" I panted.

" Wait out here." he said and went inside the house. Less than five minutes later he came back out onto the porch.

" James? James what --" I started.

" Jack won't help," he muttered.

My mouth dropped.

" What? Well why would --"

" Juliet said she can't fix him," he said heavily, " he needs a real surgeon. So I thought, ' why not go get Dr. Giggles, he can do it," he sighed. " but he said no."

" Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked, " I could always just slap him around or something til he agreed --"

" Nah," he said and smiled at me. " Look, just stay here with them...I'll be back later."

" Okay," I said.

* * *

_" So you know that eventually they're gonna find out I let you have the code to get in here, right?"_

_I smiled and snuggled against him. We'd been sitting in front of his TV for over an hour but weren't really watching anything._

_" Matt I really don't care right now."_

_" Riley, look I love you," said Matt patiently, " but maybe this isn't the right way to do what we're doing."_

_" and what is it we're doing?" I asked._

_" Being together -- when you're trespassing on campus. You could get arrested if they knew."_

_" What if I don't care?" I challenged. He loosened his hold on me._

_" Look you should probably go." he said glancing at the clock. " They'll have someone up here patrolling the halls soon."_

_" Okay," I kissed his cheek. " Love you."_

_Then I left._

" I've already saved Benjamin Linus, and I did it for you, Kate," said Jack. " I don't need to do it again."

" This is our fault," replied Kate, " We brought Sayid back. We caused this."

I sighed irritably. I was incredibly bored, and listening to Kate and Jack argue was not my idea of fun. Suddenly Kate walked into the room.

" Hey, where are you going?" demanded Miles.

" Kate?!" I yelled.

She ignored us both and slammed the door behind her as she left.

" So now what?" I asked Miles.

* * *

**okay hope y'all liked this chapter. please review -- NO FLAMES!**


	15. No Competition Needed

__

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from Whatever Happened, Happened.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: **thanks! i just didn't want her to be majorly involved in what happened to Ben or what happened with Kate and Sawyer saving his life.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 15: No Competition Needed_**

I leaned back in the arm chair and stared at the ceiling. It felt like hours since Kate had stalked out of the house -- though in actuality it had probably only been ten or twenty minutes -- and I was so bored. I looked over at Miles.

" So what now?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" Hope that James catches up with her before she says something she shouldn't," he said.

" You really think she might blow our cover?" I asked.

" Hey, I saw what Oldham -- this guy who lives in a teepee out in the jungle -- did to your buddy Sayid." said Miles. " If she spews the same stuff, Horace is as likely to believe her as he is to believe Dharma's gonna get wiped out years from now."

" So we're safe?" I said uncertainly.

" For the time being, yeah." he replied.

* * *

Sawyer dragged his feet a little as he climbed out of the Dharma bus. Kate followed suit; they had just delivered the dying twelve-year-old Ben Linus into the hands of Richard Alpert in the hopes that the hostile could save his life. Alpert's words echoed in Sawyer's mind: _he'll forget this ever happened...and that his innocence will be gone. He will always be one of us._

" Hey, it was the right thing to do," said Kate tentatively.

Sawyer sighed.

" Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about it. Like Alpert said, ' he'll always be one of us.' Guess Faraday was right, it wouldn't matter if the Doc had opperated on him or not." he said. " He still would have become one of the Others. 'whatever happened, happened.'"

" Hey, are you gonna tell Juliet?" asked Kate. " About yesterday?"

" What d'you mean 'about yesterday'?"

" You know...what Riley said..." Kate paused. " Did you even tell her about you kissing Riley in the North Valley?"

Sawyer said nothing except,

" Let's keep moving."

* * *

_" What in the world --"_

_" Riles, it's not what you think," said Matt hastily._

_My eyes darted from him to the girl I didn't know. She was hastily grabbing her clothes._

_" Um, bye," she mumbled and darted past us into the bathroom to change. I turned my attention back to Matt._

_" We've been dating for over what, two or three years?" I said angrily, " how long has this been going on, Matt?"_

_He avoided looking at me._

_" Five months." he mumbled._

_" What?!" I screamed._

_" Riley she means nothing to me, I promise!" he pleaded. " Can't we work this out?"_

_" If you wanted things to work out, you should have never seen her in the first place." I snarled. " It's over."_

_" Riley --"_

_I struck him across the face and ran from the room._

" Miles, where's Jack?"

I flinched and looked around. Juliet had entered the house and was now talking to Miles.

" Uh, he--he's in the shower. I think," he replied.

" Is he in trouble?" Hurley wanted to know.

" I just need to talk to him." said Juliet. Her eyes shifted from Hurley to me, then back to Miles. " Can you three give us some privacy?"

I nodded and followed Hurley and Miles outside to the porch. Juliet closed the door behind us.

* * *

" Hey Riley?"

I looked around to Juliet standing on the porch.

" Hey," I said in surprise. " You okay?"

She sighed.

" Yeah, I guess."

" Jack still being an idiot?" I asked.

" Yup."

" Well I told Sawyer I could slap him around til he said yes, but he didn't want me to."

Juliet laughed.

" Well you probably put a nice image in his head -- Jack getting beat up -- there's a first."

I grinned.

" I know right?" I was quiet for a moment. " Is Ben gonna be okay?"

She sighed.

" I have no idea. Kate took him to the Others."

My jaw dropped.

" What?"

" Yeah," she smiled sadly. " I can't do anything more for him, Riley. Sawyer went after her to help." she paused. " He knows that I don't want Ben to die -- he's just a kid."

" He really does love you doesn't he." I mused.

She looked sad.

" Yeah I guess...but not as much as he loves you."

I turned to look at her.

" What?"

" Riley, I always knew he loved you." she paused. " You remember that fight you walked in on?"

I nodded.

" He told me he kissed you in the north valley. As much as I tried to tell him that I loved him and I didn't want things to change..." her voice trailed off momentarily. " It confirmed what I already knew. So there was really never a need for competiton between the two of us."

I frowned.

" Juliet, I wasn't aware that there _was_ any competition between the two of us." I said.

" The point is," she replied. " you had his heart long before I did -- I don't care if it's been three years. Three or four, or even ten and it still wouldn't matter."

" Juliet, I don't want to be the one to wreck what you have with him," I protested.

" It's not your fault," she assured me. " It's my own -- for being so blind."

I stood up.

" I -- I think I'm gonna go home," I said mechanically, " I'll see you later."

Then I left.

* * *

**Ooookayyy so how was that? Please review, and no flames!!!**


	16. Give it Another Shot?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character._**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from Some Like it Hoth**

* * *

**grumpypirate:** wow thanks! lol that's okay at least you caught up! and don't worry you'll get loads more to the story.:)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Give it Another Shot?**

_" So wait, how long was this going on before you caught him?"_

_I sighed and went back to clearing off the tables in the diner._

_" Five months." I replied. " Leigh, we dated for almost three years...I don't understand why I never saw this coming."_

_Leigh stared at me sympathetically. Since I had dumped Matt for cheating on me, I felt like she was one of my truer friends; I didn't really socialize much._

_" Riles you're too trusting at times. That's probably why he did it -- thought you'd trust him enough that you wouldn't question him."_

_I sighed and carried the dirty dishes back to the kitchen._

_" Well you were right. I trusted him -- I loved him." I picked up a tray laden with food. " Ever think I'll find the right guy?"_

_" Oh you will," she said knowledgeably. " Trust me, he's out there. You just haven't found him yet."_

" Riley, think you could stop day dreaming for a few minutes?"

I looked around and saw Kate approaching. She didn't look happy.

" Sorry," I said. " What's up?"

" Roger's getting suspicious."

I frowned.

" Why?" I said, " He doesn't have any reason to be. Nobody else knows that you took him from the infirmary....Roger can't be suspicious unless --" suddenly it dawned on me. " You talked to him, didn't you?"

She nodded.

" Are you out of your mind?!" I hissed. " What did you say to him?"

She shrugged.

" Just that I was trying to help, that I was sure Ben would be okay, and that he shouldn't give up hope."

I rolled my eyes.

" Well those are three reasons why he should be suspicious of you! Kate you could blow everything if you aren't careful! And if Sawyer finds out --"

" Who says he's gonna find out?" she snapped. " All I did was try and help Roger. I didn't do anything wrong."

" Whatever," I said, " Just...if you wanna help, keep your mouth shut and do your job at the motor pool. I've got to go. See you later."

" See you." she replied.

* * *

Later when I reached Sawyer and Juliet's house, I heard voices inside.

" Her heart was in the right place."

_Hmm, guess Jack beat me to it, _I thought. After keeping an eye on the monitors all day for Miles -- he'd told me Horace had asked him to do something for him, but wouldn't say what -- I'd decided to tell Sawyer about Kate talking to Roger. Now that Jack was telling him instead, I simply sat outside, listening to the conversation.

" Yeah, well where was her head?" retorted Sawyer.

" I had a talk with Roger," said Jack, " I don't think he's gonna say anything for now. I just thought you should know."

" Yeah, well..." Sawyer sighed. " Thanks for filling me in, Doc."

" No problem."

I got to my feet warily. There was no point in sticking around now...I would just look like an idiot for eavesdropping on them. I headed over to my house, intent on getting some well deserved rest.

" Hey Riley,"

I turned and saw Phil heading in the direction I had come from.

" Hey Phil. Out late aren't you? I thought Jin and Miles were on shift right now."

He shrugged.

" I'm not, but I need to talk to Lafleur about something. G'night, Riley."

" 'Night, Phil."

* * *

_" ...there was never really any competition needed."_

_" I wasn't aware that there was any competition..."_

I sighed and placed the book I'd been reading down on the kitchen table. I'd been unable to sleep since I'd returned to my house. Juliet had just told me hours ago that she was calling it quits with Sawyer because of me. As much as I liked her friendship, this made me feel all wrong inside. Yes I loved Sawyer, but I knew Juliet loved him too. It came down to a choice: did I want to take my chance and be with him, or simply sit back and let them try to work their differences out? I replayed the conversation in my head, trying to find a way that I could convince her to stay with Sawyer. I had nothing.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. Confused, I went and answered it. It was Sawyer.

" Hey," I said uncertainly.

" Hey," he replied. " Can I come in?"

" So what did Phil want?" I inquired as I let him inside.

Sawyer groaned.

" He knows I took Ben to the Others."

" _What?_" I said, suddenly afraid of what was going to happen to all of us if the entire truth spilled out. I was especially scared of what Horace would do with Sawyer if he found out. I wasn't sure what kind of punishment the Dharma folks used on their own." What -- How --"

" Shh, it's okay," he said, " Long story short, he saw me on the tape from the pylons. Miles was supposed to get rid of it." he paused. " Anyhow, Juliet's holding him back at the other house. I knocked him out and got her to tie him up."

" That's not why you came here though, is it." I said softly as I shut the door. " At least...it's not the major reason why."

" Juliet just told me about your conversation," he said. " So I wanna know something."

" Shoot." I said.

" Last night you told me you loved me," he said.

" Yes," I said.

" Look, Riles," he said, " I'm not gonna do what Kate did with me and Jack."

I nodded, remebering how Kate would flit between Sawyer and Jack, never really choosing which man she wanted to be with.

" Juliet said she wasn't going to make me choose." he continued, " 'cause she already knew my decision."

" Okay...so..."

" I love you too. What I wanna know is...did you mean it?"

I stared at him, at a loss for words

. This shouldn't be happening. He should be with Juliet...shouldn't he?

" Yes of course I meant it James." I paused. " So now what, I mean, are you just gonna leave her for me?" I said, my voice several octaves higher than I meant it to be. " And how're we going to explain that the Head of Security left that chick who works in the motor pool that he was with for three years for that new recruit with the facial deformity that he just met a couple days ago?"

" People fall in and out of love all the time, Riles," he said calmly. " and by the way, you may be a new recruit, but remember I told Horace you were part of the crew on my boat when it crashed three years ago. So technically if we go by this tale, technically we're tellin' them the truth. I never got over you and Juliet understands that."

" She shouldn't." I muttered.

" What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

I sighed exasperatedly.

" Look from the moment I got back here and realized you were with Juliet, I told myself I'd stay out of the way. I wanted the two of you to be happy. If you _did _break up, I didn't want to be the cause of it."

" I'm touched."

" Well get over it. I know you still love her anyway."

" Yeah, but not like I love you." he sighed exasperatedly. " What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

I said nothing. Part of me didn't want proof -- wanted me to wake up and realize I'd been dreaming. The other part of me wanted to run into his arms and stay there.

" Look," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. " So we've both admitted we still have feelings for each other. Doesn't mean we have to act on them."

He walked over and laid his hand on my cheek.

" What if one of us wants to?" he asked quietly. " Would it really be so bad for you and me to be together again?"

" James, I'm the reason Juliet's backing out of the relationship you have with her. I told you I didn't --"

I was cut off as he gently pressed his lips to mine. When he broke the kiss, I felt like my head was spinning.

" So you didn't want to be the reason our relationship failed." he whispered. " but it did, and as much as you wanna blame yourself, don't. It's my own damn fault for not getting over you."

I sighed.

" Well then it's both of our faults...'cause I never got over you either."

" I thought I told you to stop blaming yourself."

" Don't tell me what to do, James."

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

" So what do you say?" he said quietly. " Do we give you and me another shot or not?"

* * *

**Alrighty, the end of another chapter!!! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review and NO FLAMES!!!**


	17. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

* * *

**Author's Note: oh my gosh, I finally updated! lol. sorry this took so long! just didn't feel like updating.**

**Author's Note #2: contains spoilers from the Variable**

* * *

**grumpypirate: LOL! well read on!**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: Yay! glad you liked it and that you've been rooting for them!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Meeting**

" So what do you say?" asked Sawyer quietly, " Do we give you and me another shot or what?"

I stared at him for a few minutes, still reeling from the fact that he had admitted that he still loved me. Plus I still thought he should be with Juliet -- even if my heart told me different. It was just one of those times I wished those particular organs worked on the same level. My mouth opened, but I couldn't seem to get my throat to work.

" Yes," I said finally, my voice a hoarse whisper.

He smiled and pulled me against him, kissing me gently on the lips. When he pulled back, I was smiling as well.

" Like I said before, that was well worth waiting for." I said.

He smirked.

" Never figured you for a poetess," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

" Hey, not my fault I rhymed when I said that," I replied, " It just did." I leaned against him and closed my eyes. " So what now?"

" What d'you mean, 'what now'?"

I sighed and looked up at him.

" What do we do? I mean you said Phil saw you and Kate on the tape. What happenes when someone discovers him? What happens to all of us?"

" I'll figure it out," he said, as he played with a strand of my hair. " but now, we'd better get some sleep."

* * *

_" Get me another," I said, shoving my empty glass away and placing a five on the counter._

__

The bartender eyed me warily.

" Lady, you've had six already." he said.

I sighed and placed a twenty next to the five.

" I said 'get me another'."

He sighed and took the money.

" Hope you're not driving yourself home," he muttered as he took the five and refilled my glass.

" I'll have what she's having." said a man as he slid into the bar stool next to me. " Rough day?"

" You could say that," I slurred.

" Yeah, I know how that feels." he replied.

" Mmmph," I said as I held out my hand. " I'm Riley."

He grinned and took my hand in his.

" Jake."

" You awake?"

_Sawyer had better have a good explanation for waking me up at the crack of dawn, _I thought irritably as I rolled over to look at him.

" Yep and it's your fault." I said.

He snorted and kissed me before getting out of bed and pulling on his jumpsuit.

" What time is it?"

" Six," he replied as he pulled one of my own uniforms out of the closet and tossed it on the bed. I glanced at it, then looked at him

" Why the need to wake me up so early?" I said crossly.

" Called a meeting," he said, " to decide our next move. We gotta be over at Juliet's in half an hour."

Sawyer walked over to the door, and stood by it while staring at me expectantly.

" You stand there waiting around, you won't get anywhere," I snapped as I played with the sleeve of my night gown. " I told you the same thing last night. In the living room. Now."

He groaned and I sighed. I got off of the bed and walked over to him.

" I won't be long, I promise," I said.

He sighed then left the bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and went to go take a shower. When I entered the living room, he was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

" It's 6:20," I said, " We should go."

" Okay."

He stood up and I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

" It'll be okay," I said.

" Yeah." he said, though he didn't sound as sure as I did.

_

* * *

__" Oh boy that did the trick."_

_" Okay," laughed Jake as he supported my drunken form out of the bar. " No driving home for you. Which is your car?"_

_" The silver one."_

_Jake helped me into the passenger seat and started the engine._

_" I live over on Franklin street...appartment 42." I mumbled._

_He nodded and drove off._

" Yeah me neither. After all we did to get back here? And now we're just gonna run off again? It'd be kinda wishy washy."

Sawyer turned and looked at me.

" What's your vote Snake?" he asked.

I groaned.

" You know my vote, James. I'm not leaving."

Sawyer sighed.

" Alright that's three votes for square one. Anybody else wanna --"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I watched as Sawyer grabbed a gun and went to answer it. Moments later I was shocked to see Daniel Faraday walking into the living room. I heard him appologize to Jack for something, then he said something that shocked I was sure shocked everybody present.

" Does anybody know where I can find the Hostiles?"

" What?!" I said incredulously. " You can't be serious, Dan."

" I'm very serious Riley," he replied.

" Why do you need to know that?" asked Juliet.

Daniel turned and looked at her.

" Because one of them is my mother." he answered, " and she is the only person on this island who can get us back to where we belong."

I exchanged a look with Sawyer, then listened as Kate and Jack made the decision to go with Dan to find the Hostiles. This was insane in my oppinion. One moment, Eloise Hawking was telling us it was extrememly important to return to the island and we ended up in a different time period. The next, her son was telling us different -- we didn't belong here in the 70s. None of this made any sense to me, but I'd made my decision -- I was not going to separate from Sawyer again, and I would have to live with whatever consequences came with that choice.

" Hey Snake, you paying attention?"

I jumped at being pulled out of my thoughts so suddenly. Sawyer was staring at me. Dan, Jack, and Kate were gone, and so were Jin, Miles, and Hurley.

" Sorry, James," I said, blushing slightly, " What's --"

" Go back to your house," he told me, " Pack whatever you can in a bag, then meet us back here."

" Okay." I said uncertainly. Then I left.

* * *

**Okay don't know how I feel about this chapter -- rewritten some parts alot and well this is the best I think out of everything. So please R&R...no flames!!!**


	18. Can't Reset Things

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from Follow the Leader and the Incident**

* * *

**grumpypirate: thanks, again sorry, i just didn't feel like updating.**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: yay glad you liked it! great, 'cause i have more plans for Jake/Riley flashbacks.:)**

**sammygrrl009: yay glad to hear from a new reviewer! thanks so much, and yes, i plan on finishing season five, then i'm going to do season 6 as an AU (hey i'm not going on hiatus til January.;))**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Can't Reset Things**

_I woke up the next day with a killer headache. When I realized I was in my bedroom, I remembered meeting Jake in the bar the previous night. I got up and trudged into the kitchen area, where I found my purse on the table, next to my car keys. There was a note pinned to the purse._

_**Riley,**_

_**When next we meet, you'll owe me one.**_

_**Jake**_

_Just then, my cell rang. I frowned when I didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway._

_" Hello?"_

_" So how are we feeling today?"_

_" Jake?" I groaned, " How did you get my number?"_

_" You gave it to me," he replied smoothly, " Last night, before we left the bar." he paused. " Did you get my note?"_

_" Yeah..." I said as I pried open a bottle of ibuprophin._

_" I meant what I wrote," said Jake._

_" So what am I supposed to do about that?" I said irritably as I swallowed the pill in my hand and gulped down a glass of water._

_" I'll be in touch."_

_Then he hung up._

" Riley! Riley, dude, wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch in my house, my open but packed bag on the floor in front of me. Hurley, Jin and Miles were standing in the living room, all packed and armed. Hurley had the guitar case he'd brought with him when he boarded flight 316.

" Sorry," I mumbled as I rushed to zip up my bag. " What's going on -- Why aren't you guys over --"

" Sawyer and Juliet got captured," Jin informed me.

My jaw dropped.

" What?!"

Miles groaned.

" We saw Radzinsky and a couple guys leading them into the security building. Phil and Horace were with them." he said. " We have to get out of here now."

" I can't leave --"

" You can't help them," said Miles wearily, " Jack, Kate, and Dan all took shots at Radzinsky and his men before they took off to find the Hostiles --"

" How do you know that?" I asked impatiently.

Miles rolled his eyes.

" Because he was complaining about it when they got back. They're looking for them now...and they're probably gonna come after all of us too."

" Sawyer --"

" Dude, he'll be fine," said Hurley. " you gotta come with us now."

I thought about it for a moment.

" Okay." I said reluctantly.

* * *

_A few weeks later, I was waitressing again, and in the kitchen on my break, talking to a cute chef who'd asked for my number._

_" Hey Riles!" called Leigh._

_" What?" I called back._

_" There's a guy here to see you," she said. " Says his name's Jake."_

_I froze._

_" What?"_

_" Can you come on up here? He says he can't stay long, but he wanted to see you."_

_I frowned._

_" Okay, tell him I'll be out in two minutes."_

" The submarine departs in thirty minutes. All evacuees please proceed to the dock."

I ignored the loudspeaker and watched with the others as Dharma personnel headed down to the sub. Miles' father, Dr. Chang, who we'd had a brief encounter with earlier, was in the middle of trying to get his wife to leave the island with baby Miles. Apparently, she didn't want to leave.

" Why is he yelling at her, dude?" asked Hurley.

Miles seemed transfixed on his parents. Then a look of realization appeared on his face.

" It's the only way he can get her to leave," he said quietly.

I turned to head into the jungle when Miles suddenly grabbed my arm.

" What?!" I hissed, then I turned around.

A Dharma jeep was pulling up near the docks and two very familiar people were in the back seat.

" Sawyer and Juliet!" I gasped. " Why are they getting on the sub?!"

We watched in shock as Sawyer got out first, then Juliet. I realized that both of them were wearing handcuffs and were now leaving the island as prisoners.

" Don't worry," said Hurley confidently, " Sawyer always has a plan, right?"

I sighed.

" Well Hurley, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it doesn't _look _like he has a plan." I looked at Miles and Jin.

" So what now? Keep heading for the beach?"

Miles and Jin exchanged looks.

" No. First we go back to the Barracks. Get a van and then get out of here." said Miles.

I frowned.

" Wait you just said we had to get away from here --"

" You wanna walk through the jungle with the hostiles running around, be my guest," he snapped. " but we're taking a van."

They walked off and I sighed before following reluctantly.

* * *

_" How'd you find out where I work?" I asked._

_Jake leaned back in the booth across from me._

_" Not important," he said quietly, " You owe me, Riley."_

_" You could have just called me," I said. " What do you have people watching me or something?"_

_" Mmm, something like that," he replied._

_I grabbed my cell phone._

_" What are you doing?" he asked._

_" What does it look like, dumbass?" I hit 9-1-1. Jake grabbed my wrist and closed my cell phone. " Hey!"_

_" Don't do that," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. " Meet me at this address, tonight. 8:30 PM sharp."_

_" Hey! Let go of my friend!" Leigh came stalking up to the table, a look of extreme dislike on her face as she looked at Jake. He smiled coldly at her, then released my arm. I grabbed my cell and pocketed it._

_" See you tonight," he told me, before getting up and leaving._

I ran my hands through my hair, carefully feeling around for any fragments of glass. When I couldn't find any, I took to watching Jack trying to stop Sayid's wound from bleeding.

" Does he look okay?" he was shouting to Hurley, " Just keep your eyes on the damn road!"

" Jack what the hell is going on?!" I yelled. " Who shot Sayid?!"

" Ben's dad," he replied shortly.

" Let's pull over!" shouted Hurley.

" And get shot?!" said Miles incredulously, " Just drive!"

" I don't know where we're going!"

" The Swan site!" said Jack, " Head for the Swan!"

It suddenly dawned on me why Jack wanted to go to the Swan.

" Oh no, Jack --"

" What?!" he said irritably, trying to redress Sayid's wound.

" Do you have any idea what could happen if you detonate that?!" I argued.

" Yeah," he said, " Everything that happens to us resets. 815 lands in LA. End of story."

" That's insane!" I snapped. " Jack, you don't seriously think you can change the past, do you?"

" You know what, just shut it, Riley, I don't need to hear this right now!" Suddenly the van lurched to a halt. " Why the hell are we stopping?!" he hollered.

" That's why," said Hurley.

I looked up over the seat. Directly in the path of the van stood Kate, Juliet, and Sawyer.

* * *

**Alrighty, there is that chapter, and I'm not sure if this will end with the next chapter or if there will be another one after it. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please review -- no flames!**


	19. This'll be Over Soon

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from the Incident**

* * *

**Chapter 19: This'll be Over Soon**

_" You're not seriously going to meet him tonight, are you?"_

_I sighed and leaned back against my car. Leigh and I were out in the empty lot that was located two streets over from where my parents' house was. She was having a cigarette while I was drinking a beer._

_" Leigh, I owe him for the night he drove me home...my parents would have killed me --"_

_" You're_ thirty-six-years old_!" she fumed, " Yeah I get that you still live with your parents 'cause you can't afford a damn appartment even with your job, and they took you back after Matt when you were what, eighteen, but_ come on_!"_

_" I had every right to be pissed when they threw me out, so what if I was legal when I started sleeping with him? Doesn't give my mother grounds for banning me from the house for 2 years."_

_" Doesn't it? Ugh, I can't believe we're talking about something that happened over a decade ago!"_

_I checked my watch. I _hated _discussing my situation concerning my parents, but there wasn't much I could do about it._

_" I have to be there in twenty minutes." I said flatly, " I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"_

_" Riley -" she protested._

_I tossed my empty beer can into the beat-up-looking trash can nearby and got into my car._

_" I'll be fine," I reassured her, then I drove off._

" You wanna talk, get in the van. We don't have time -"

" I ain't gettin' in the van," said Sawyer, and I could tell he meant business. Maybe he could talk some sense into Jack. " I need five minutes, that's all. I'll say what I gotta say, and then you can do whatever the hell you want to. But you're gonna listen. You owe me that much, Jack."

I saw Jack's face turn thoughtful, then he seemed to come to a decision.

" Five minutes," he agreed, and the two men walked off. I saw Sawyer cast a brief glance in my direction before heading off.

I turned to Juliet.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" You were with Jack in the van," she replied, " I assume you know he's going to detonate a hydrogen bomb?"

I frowned.

" Yeah, but I thought he and Kate went with Faraday," I said, " He wouldn't tell me anything about that, all I know is he and Sayid just barely escaped Dharmaville alive."

" What do you mean, 'barely'?" asked Kate.

" Sayid's been shot," I said, sighing hopelessly, " I don't know how much longer he's gonna last. So," I paused, " Why don't you two tell me what is going on here. Where's Dan? Why does Jack want to detonate that damn bomb?"

" Dan's dead," said Kate. " Shot by his own mother."

" What?!" I said incredulously.

" She didn't know til right before he died - he told her himself."

I groaned quietly.

" Jack said he wants to detonate the bomb...that it'll reset everything so flight 815 never crashes here." I was quiet for a moment. " I don't think that was his only reason."

Kate sighed.

" Yup. He said...everything that happened -- it would just all end. That most of what happened was complete misery."

" Wow he really _is _insane, 'cause I know that isn't true."

" Yeah, well..." she looked around. " Hey, where'd Juliet go?"

I looked around too, but didn't see Juliet. Just then, I saw Jack coming back to the van. He looked beaten and bloody, and I almost snorted, remembering my recent conversation with Juliet. Seconds later, she trudged out of the jungle, looking hurt and upset. Sawyer trailed behind her, and his expression mirrored hers completely. I couldn't even catch his eye, which hurt a little. I wished I knew whatever their argument had about - I was pretty sure it had been about the whole relationship thing, though I didn't know why they would be arguing over it.

I looked around for Kate, but she was gone too. Sighing irritably, I headed back to the van. Sayid had been moved and was now resting against it and Hurley was giving him water.

" I don't think your buddy's gonna make it," said Miles.

" Shut up," I snapped at him.

" He'll make it," said Hurley confidently.

Just then Jack walked past me, looking worse than Sawyer.

" What happened?" Hurley and I asked in unison.

He shook his head.

" Nothing, We were just up on a ridge where we could look down on the Swan site." he sighed. " Something just happened down there. Means it's time for me to go."

" Jack -" I started.

He sighed, then smiled at me before walking off without a word.

" Dammit." I muttered.

* * *

_I looked around apprehensively as I approached the building Jake had told me to meet him at. Why he had asked me to meet him _here_ of all places, I wasn't sure, but I knew there was no turning back now. I walked up to the door and pushed it experimentally. To my surprise, it creaked open._

_" Hello?" I called as I stepped inside._

_No answer. Great._

_" Jake?" I called. " Are you here?"_

_I took a few tentative steps forward. Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of my head and I hit the floor unconscious._

" Has it occured to any of you that your buddy's actually gonna cause the thing he says he's trying to prevent?" said Miles, " Perhaps that little nuke _is _the incident? So maybe the best thing to do...is nothing?"

When nobody said anything, he sighed exasperatedly.

" I'm glad you all thought this through."

I slumped against the van next to Sayid.

" Hang in there, man." I said softly, reaching over and squeazing his hand. " This'll be over soon."

" You know, if this works, we'll be strangers, right?" he said, his voice strained.

I smiled sadly.

" Why do you think I don't wan't this to work?" I asked. " I don't want to go back, I don't want to end up in LA."

" Then why didn't you try to stop him?"

I sighed.

" I'm not as confrontational as I used to be, Sayid." I paused. " but I know you _do_ want it to work."

He nodded.

" I do, and you know why."

I nodded.

" Because of Nadia....yeah," I smiled at him and stood up.

The sound of a vehicle driving by suddenly emitted through the area. Jin and Miles ran to observe what was going on.

" It's Phil," said Jin, " and that's the road to the Swan."

Kate looked worried.

" If they see Jack, they'll kill him." she said.

Sawyer sighed and looked over at Juliet.

" What do you think, Blondie?" he asked.

Her reply was short:

" Live together, die alone."

I sighed.

" Let's go."

* * *

**Yay, one more to go! Please review, and NO FLAMES please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers from the Incident**

* * *

**grumpypirate: thanks!**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: Oh I totally agree with you - Jack is a moron for the whole bomb thing. Yup, if that happens, you can't really continue the show. There'd be like, no point.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

_When I woke up later, my head ached. I tried to move, but found myself tied up, lying blindfolded in what felt like the back seat of a car. What in the world did Jake think he was doing?_

_" Jake?" I said, my voice slightly hoarse. " Where -- What--"_

_" Calm down, Riley," he said flatly, " You'll find out everything you need to soon enough."_

I leaned back against the back of the van's front seat, fingering my gun. I looked over at Juliet, who was sitting against the door of the van and she was avoiding looking at either me or at Sawyer, who was up front driving. What the hell had they been arguing about? Had it been about me? I decided not to ask about it. Suddenly, we heard gunfire and Juliet had thrown the van door open as we sped into the Swan site. I jumped out of the van and managed to take out one of Phil's men.

" Riley _move_!" shouted Sawyer as he ran past.

I turned and managed to move out of the way when Phil took a shot at me.

Sawyer grabbed Phil and held him at gunpoint.

" Drop it, Phil, or you're a dead man!" he said.

I saw Phil drop his gun. Then he yelled for his men to drop their guns also.

" Jack!" I shouted. In the back of my mind, I thought this was nuts, he was risking everybody's lives for whatever reasons he had. As much as I wanted to stop him, there was pretty much nothing I could do. " It's okay, you can come out now!"

Jack emerged from where he'd been hiding from the gunfire and headed toward the Swan.

" Hurry up and do your business!" said Sawyer.

Jack took the bomb and held it over the gaping hole. Suddenly the drill in the middle of the scaffolding started going nuts.

" Turn the damn thing off!" yelled Sawyer.

" It won't shut off!" Dr. Chang shouted back.

" Why not?!"

" Something's pulling it down!"

" We hit the pocket!" cried Radzinsky.

" Hurry up, Doc. What are you waiting for?! Drop it!" shouted Sawyer.

It seemed like ages before Jack finally dropped the bomb into the whole. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. After a minute or two I could tell nothing had happened. There hadn't been any explosion. I opened my eyes and looked over at Sawyer.

_What the hell are we supposed to do now? _I wondered.

* * *

_It seemed like ages before the car pulled to a stop and I was yanked out of the back seat._

_" Hey, take it easy will you?" said Jake._

_" Hey when you tell me why she's so damn important, I will." I heard the man dragging me along say._

_" Don't ask questions, just get her inside -- now!"_

" This don't look like LAX."

" You dumbass!" I heard myself screaming at Jack. " It didn't work! You probably just killed everybody!"

Someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backwards. I fought, but stopped when I felt a gun at my temple.

" Hey LaFleur!" I heard someone say, and I realized it was Phil who'd grabbed me.

I saw Sawyer turn and stare at us, just as the metal scaffolding began to be pulled into the gaping hole beneath. It disassembled and poles went flying in all directions, one headed straight for us.

" Riley move!" I heard someone, presumably Jack, shout.

I elbowed Phil in the stomach and threw myself out of harm's way. The pole hurtled itself right into Phil's gut, knocking him to the ground. Someone grabbed my arm. It was Juliet.

" Move!" she shouted.

I ran after her, hoping we would survive all of this. Suddenly the chains wrapped around a barrel of oil flew right off the barrel and wrapped itself around Juliet's torsom knocking her clear off her feet. She screamed as they dragged her toward the hole.

" No!" I shouted.

* * *

" Juliet!" cried Kate and she rushed over to the hole, grabbing the chains, trying to pull Juliet back up.

" Hang on!" I yelled. I looked at one of the metal beams. It looked like it could support my weight for maybe a few minutes before it got sucked in. I didn't think twice as I climbed up on it and swung myself around so i was hanging off of it.

" Riley what the hell are you doing?" I heard Juliet scream. Her head was maybe 6 inches from my own.

" Sawyer!" screamed Kate.

" Juliet!" I heard him yell as I reached for her free hand.

" You can't do this," she cried, looking up at me, " He needs you!"

" Screw whatever happened before, he needs _you_!" I screamed back. " Hold on!"

Juliet cried out in pain as the chains tightened around her. Suddenly her hand that had been gripping the beam below me lost its hold. She would have fallen if Sawyer had not grabbed her hand in time.

" Sawyer!" I screamed.

" Riley!" he gaped, looking up at me for a split-second before focussing back on keeping Juliet from falling a good 60 or 80 feet. " Help get those chains off!"

Kate was also trying to get to the chains, but she wasn't having any more luck than I was.

" I can't reach!" cried Kate.

" Juliet hang on!" I yelled.

She looked up at me and I saw the pain in her eyes. The metal beam creaked under me and I knew it wouldn't support my weight much longer.

" You better go!" she yelled up to me.

" Are you crazy?!" I said, " It'll hold me a bit longer just hang on!"

" You hang on anymore and you'll fall!" she cried, " Someone has to stay."

I gasped, understanding that she meant staying with Sawyer.

" Why can't it be you?!" I screamed.

" Just save yourself!" she yelled and then gasped in pain. Then she looked at Sawyer. " It's okay."

" No!" he screamed. " Hold on! You hold on!"

" I can't!" she sobbed.

" Riley!" yelled Kate.

The beam creaked again and I nodded once at Juliet, even though she wasn't looking at me, before swinging myself around and quickly climbing back on to solid ground. I didn't hear the rest of what was said between Juliet and Sawyer as I ran for cover. I ducked behind one of the water tanks and cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack and Kate dragging Sawyer to safety.

A few minutes later, a blinding white flash illuminated the area and then I knew no more.

**fin.**

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you liked this, please review and NO FLAMES! I have the first chapter of my AU season 6 story done, so it'll be up soon, just have to think of a good title.:)**


	21. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading this story, glad you all enjoyed it!**

**and thank you to all my reviewers:**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict**

**grumpypirate**

**sammygrrl00**

**Anonymous**

**Emma**

**some last responses -**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: awww lol glad you enjoyed it!**

**grumpypirate: lol i know i don't wanna wait til January either! glad you enjoyed it.**

**Oh and FYI, Chapter 1 of my AU season 6 story, titled REDEMPTION, is up!**

**thanks,**

**KUROCKSMYWORLD**


End file.
